DULCE LOCURA
by susyakane
Summary: Ranma, por fin se decidio por una de sus prometidas,la elegida es Ukyo, Akane lleva una doble vida, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen...y si el chico de la coleta regresa  ? pesimo sumary verad ? XD
1. Chapter 1

Varios años después de la boda fallida…..

Una pareja de novios se encontraba en medio del Dojo, alumbrados únicamente con la luz de un trío de velas aromáticas.

¿Que celebramos? Pregunto la chica mientras sostenía una copa de champagne que le entregaba su acompañante.

Celebramos dulzura, que mañana es tu examen profesional, y estoy seguro que obtendrás la mejor calificación de toda tu facultad, contesto el chico, de ojos verdes y rubia cabellera.

-Creo que exageras, comento la chica de largos cabellos azules

Por supuesto que no, la verdad no se que hice para merecer a la chica mas inteligente, y bonita de la escuela, eso sin contar que me incluye en su agenda diaria, y eso, es algo que hasta tu padre me reclama.

-Si es cierto con todas las actividades que tengo casi no lo veo,

-Creo que deberías de dejar alguna de tus actividades, eso de estudiar por la mañana, dar clases aquí en el dojo por la tarde, y aparte unirte al club de artes, por la noche, dos veces a la semana. No se de donde sacas energía, además tu familia lo reciente,

-Lo se, por eso me encanta que tu pases tiempo con ellos, ya todos te ven ya como parte de la familia,

-Si debo admitir que al principio sentía su rechazo hacia mi, pero creo q con el tiempo me los he estado ganando,

-Debes de entenderlos aun creen que el compromiso con la familia Saotome, aun tiene validez. Esa familia es prácticamente parte de nuestra propia familia.

-Y ya nunca supiste nada de ellos verdad?

-No, lo último que supe es que Ranma estaba participando en un torneo en China, pero eso fue hace más de 4 años, según la ultima carta que nos envio la Tia Nodoka, estaban de viaje, entrenando y aprovechando todos los torneos en los que podían participar, después de eso, solo papa ha hablado con el tio Genma cuando cumple años y en navidad, pero nunca nos comenta que es lo que hablan, supongo que es incomodo por que el Honor de las familias esta en juego,

-Eso es cierto, es un tema delicado. Aun no puedo creer que tu padre haya aceptado nuestra relación.

-ya son 4 años, ellos se fueron el mismo mes que tú llegaste, de hecho debido a eso fue que Kuno te contrato.

-en realidad nunca supe, por que me trajo aquí…

-creo q es momento que te diga como fueron las cosas:

Cuando Ranma y su familia se fueron, hubo una pelea muy fuerte en la que intentaron casarnos, pero el se opuso, y los pretendientes de ambos casi destruyen la casa, nos costo mucho volver a levantar la casa, todas las reparaciones, nos dejaron en numero rojos, de hecho la casa se tuvo que hipotecar.

Y mi relación con Ranma, era cada vez mas complicada, los insultos iban subiendo cada vez mas de tono, y cuando parecía que había algún avance, aparecía alguna de sus prometidas tratando de matarme, por lo que nuestros padres lo obligaron a que tomara la decisión de elegir a la persona con la cual se casaría pensando que seria yo la elegida; a el solo le tomo 2 días elegir, nos cito a todas aquí en el Dojo, con sus respectivas familias, donde nos informo que Ukyo su amiga de la infancia, era la indicada, y al dia siguiente se fueron a China. Aunque antes de irse los señores Saotome, le dijeron a mi padre que era solo un berrinche de Ranma y que el compromiso seguia vigente, siempre y cuando yo así lo quisiera, ellos harían recapacitar a su hijo.

Creo que planean regresar, pues su casa de aquí de Nerima, la cuida un señor, y le da mantenimiento constante. Supongo que cuando se cansen de viajar por el mundo se van a establecer aquí nuevamente.

-si yo he visto a ese señor y a su esposa por las mañanas, son una pareja encantadora. Espero que nosotros lleguemos a esa edad y nos veamos igual de tiernos (mientras le besa la mano a la chica)

Creo que ya estoy divagando,(completamente sonrojada), bueno al dia siguiente que ellos se fueron, la hermana de Kuno, Kodashi y Shampoo, vinieron a buscarme, y me retaron a duelo, el cual perdí y casi muero, pues esta vez, no habia nadie que me defendieran, aunque me duela admitirlo me había vuelto dependiente de Ranma

Aunque intente hacerles frente no pude, no me excuso pero supongo que estaba muy afectada emocionalmente por lo sucedo con Ranma, y aun así solicite la revancha, pues el honor de una Tendo estaba en juego.

-como fue que el Señor Soun te dejo retarlas?

-le roge mucho, supongo que al final, el entendio que mi orgullo estaba muy herido, me habian dejado plantada en el altar, y después sus ex prometidas me habían puesto la paliza de mi vida…

-asi que es por eso que no se quiere casar…pensó el chico

- bueno mi hermana Nabiky convencio a Kuno de que contratara a un maestro que me pudiera entrenar, y no se como dio contigo y por eso te contrato, mi padre al ver el trabajo que habías hecho conmigo, no dudo ni un segundo en contratarte como maestro del Dojo, gracias a ti es el mejor de todo Nerima y de los alrededores, siempre tenemos cupo lleno.

-Bueno debo de admitir que tu me dejaste un montón de clientes q solo venían aquí para poder verte con tu sexy uniforme.- Jamás terminare de agradecerle a Nabiky habértelo regalado( abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla),

-Asi que solo cuando pienso en eso, me alegro que tengas tantas cosas que hacer, si no aquí tendría a muchos pervertidos.

-eres un exagerado, y se acerca a sus labios y le susurra Te amo Usui Takumi!

-Y yo te amo a ti Akane Tendo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Es por eso que no puedo imaginarme sin ti, ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti…

(Akane no pudo más y beso tiernamente a su novio)

(Justo cuando las cosas que estaban poniendo un poco intensas, apareció un pequeño de tres años, y con cabello castaño)

-tía Akane, dice mi abuelito que ya esta lista la cena, y que solo los espera a ustedes.

-yo creo que tu papa aun nos tiene muy vigilados,

-jajaja pero no puedes culpar que el mensajero es realmente encantador (diciendo esto abrazo al niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla) verdad que si Shaoran? ( y el niño abrazo mas a su tia)

-creo que me voy a poner celoso.

-asi entonces tambien te dare uno. Mua!

Ambos salieron del Dojo hacia la casa, Usui cargando al niño en caballito, mientras Akane cerraba las puertas del Dojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, Kasumi con sus bebes, Shahoran, y Saori ( de 2 años), Soun, Usui y Akane, Nabiky solo había hablado por teléfono deseándole suerte a su hermana, ya que no había podido asistir debido a los negocios que tenia que atender y su esposo y había prohibido los viajes constantes ya que se encontraba en el octavo mes de su embarazo.

La cena familiar había concluido temprano, por lo que todos se fueron a descansar, Soun corrió a Usui diciéndole que Akane debía de descansar, para presentar su examen al día siguiente. por lo que el chico se retiro a su casa sin hacer objeción alguna, ya que al dia siguiente las clases en el Dojo comenzaban a las 8 am, y era un grupo pesado. por su parte Akane se disculpo con todos, y subio a su habitación, después de darse un baño, dio un ligero repaso, cuando recibio un mensaje en su celular,

Recuerda Hermanita, hoy puedes decirle a algunas de las chicas que te supla, después de todo, son las ventajas de ser tu propia jefa, salúdame al bombón de Fye! I miss you!

-mi hermana aun embarazada sigue igual de loca, vio el reloj, 11.30pm

-es tarde ya debe de estar desesperado.

Rápidamente la chica se vistió con unos jeans y blusa negra sin mangas y la complemento con una chamarra de cuero, tomo una mochila que estaba debajo de su cama y salto por la ventana de su habitación.

Afuera de su casa la espera un apuesto chico de ojos azules, recargado en una moto (Suzuki)

-llegas tarde señorita, ¿estas segura que quieres ir? Tu hermana me hablo y me dijo que era preferible que te quedaras a dormir para tu examen de mañana.

-si a mi también me mando un mensaje, pero tu sabes que no puedo faltar los viernes,

-las chicas te pueden cubrir, o incluso yo,

-fye tu sabes que no puedo faltar, pero si quieres me puedes cubrir en con unas cuantas canciones para dar un ultimo repaso a mis notas.

- y como estuvo la reunión?. Supongo que en la cena también estuvo Usui,

-fye no empieces, sabes que el es mi novio.

-si, siempre y cuando no se le ocurra pedirte matrimonio por que lo vas a mandar a volar igual que a mi.

-las cosas contigo fueron distintas y lo sabes bien, ya no hablemos de eso quieres, tengo que regresar temprano.

- tienes razon, sera mejor darnos prisa, tengo que traer a la pequeña princesa a su casa a la 1.30 am si no su hermana, me corre,

-jajajaj no seas exagerado Nabiky jamás te despediría, ademas es solo socia, la dueña aquí soy yo,-

-pero le tengo mas miedo a ella que a ti y mas con las hormonas del embarazo

-lo se, ella también te extraña.

Ambos chico se subieron a la moto y emprendieron el camino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí estoy otra vez con otro fic mas, es una historia que tengo meses tratando de escribirla, y en este puentecito laboral por fin me di tiempo de escribir su primer capitulo, que he de admitir, me inspire en un chico que me encanta Usui de Maid sama, (un anime que recomiendo muchísimo)para que consienta a Akane un ratito.

Se que les debo un epilogo el fic de medio tiempo, asi que prometo trabajar en ello.

Plis dejen un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, criticas constructivas y /o destructivas, todo, absolutamente todo es bienvenido jejeje

Un saludo y beso enorme a todos!

;)


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron al lugar indicado, un restaurant-bar, ubicado en un distrito vecino de Nerima,

Akane se bajo de la moto y aún, antes que quitarse el casco, abrió su mochila, y tomo de ella una botella con un liquido verde, bebió una pequeña cantidad, mientras era observada por Fye,

¿Aun no se como funciona eso? Comento con incredulidad el chico rubio

Te lo eh explicado muchas veces, son pociones mágicas que me da Cologane. Diciendo esto se quita el caso y su larga cabellera azulada, se convierte en rubia, y sus ojos castaños, son ahora morados.

El lugar estaba a reventar, no había ya espacio para mas personas, el sonido de la música electrónica, hacia juego con las luces del lugar, en la barra, había varias chicas sirviendo las bebidas, cuando entraron al lugar rápidamente fueron captados por todas las miradas, y como no reconocer a la pareja mas famosa y mas candente del distrito, aunque ya no eran novios echaban fuego en el escenario.

Ella era conocida por tener una melodiosa voz y unos movimientos de infarto, y él por ser un rock star que la acompañaba en el escenario, rápidamente la chica fue al camerino y se puso una falda de cuero y unas botas con un top que resaltaba sus curvas, él subió al escenario, y tomo la guitarra, se coordino con el grupo para comenzar con la tocada de la noche.

La canción indicada fue la de Stronger de Kelly Clarson, , y siguió Loca de Shakira, con esto el publico se prendió, ya que imitaba muy bien los movimientos de cadera de la colombiana.

Cuando se termino la tocada Akane, siguió con sus actividades normales dentro del bar, ayudo a las chicas en la barra, (quien diría que aprendería a ser un barman dada su experiencia con la mezcla de ingredientes) hasta que, Fye literalmente la secuestro para llevarla a su casa.

Al dia siguiente Akane se levanto rápidamente, se tomo un café, ya que habia descubierto que era lo único que podía mantenerla despierta por la mañana- y se fue directo a la Universidad-

El examen había estado algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no habia tenido tiempo de estudiar, pero estaba segura que aprobaría, cuando se lo comunico a su familia se pusieron felices por lo que hicieron una comida de agradecimiento.

Durante la comida, llego una notificación donde decía que Usui participaría en un torneo la siguiente semana por lo que tendría que viajar fuera de la ciudad, era la primera vez que el Dojo tenia tal nombramiento.

Por lo que era una doble celebración lo que no contaban era que esa misma tarde Usui le propondría a Akane que lo acompañara al Torneo, y la chica aceptara.

Por lo que todos se quedaron en Shock, pues el chico mandaba constantemente señales de querer formalizar la relación, y esta vez viajarían solos, algo que la familia constantemente trataban de evitar pues sabia que el chico Saotome volvería por ella, pero la chica estaba feliz asi que brindaron por ella.

Por la noche Nabiky hablada por teléfono con Kasumi y ella le daba la noticia, ya que asi se enteraria el chico de la trenza,

Kasumi: Asi es hermanita, el siguiente domingo parten al torneo, son 3 días, pero es la primera vez que van a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, yo creo que le va pedir matrimonio, y no estoy muy segura si esta vez se va a negar, se ve que lo quiere mucho.

Nabiky: tu bien sabes que ella, ama a Ranma, solo que es muy obstinada para admitirlo, tal vez si lo quiere pero no tanto como a Saotome, recuerda que ya una vez arriesgo su vida por él,

Kasumi: lo se, pero fue muy tonto de su parte ocultarle todo a Akane y hacerle creer que se habia decido por Ukyo, Ahora si regresa no estoy segura de que lo pueda perdonar. Usui se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, también merece una oportunidad no crees?

Nabiky: lo se, pero estoy segura que él también encontrará pronto a la persona indicada para él, solo espero que Saotome, sea inteligente y la vuelva a conquistar. Y en eso si ya no lo podemos ayudar. Te dejo, dile a mi padre que no se preocupe yo me encargo de todo, después de todo tengo un As bajo la manga. Saludame a los niños, la próxima semana nos vemos allá , ya tengo todo preparado para que el bebe nazca en Nerima.

Kasumi: Esta bien nos vemos pronto, tu tambien cuidate mucho .

Cuando termino la llamada con Kasumi, se comunico rápidamente con Ranma.

Nabiky: Cuñadito, Se acabo el tiempo, si no regresas probablemente se casara con alguien mas (estaba exagerando, pero eran medidas drasticas la s que se debian de tomar, solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que su hermanita le diera el sí, a Usui=

Ranma: Pero aun me falta un mes mas de rehabilitación

Nabiky: Lo siento, pero tal vez en un mes sea demasiado tarde, ademas hay ciertas cosas de las que te debes de poner al corriente.

Ranma: Muy bien gracias por la información, nos vemos pronto cuñadita, no te estreses, al bebe le hace daño, saludame a Kuno.

En otro lado del continente…

Tenemos que empacar madre, mañana regresamos a Nerima.

Nodoka:Y que pasara con tu tratamiento?,

Ranma: Buscaremos la forma de continuarlo allá,

Nodoka: y Ukyo?

Ranma: ella y el bebe tambien vendran.

Nodoka-: muy bien, si es lo que deseas, asi sera, le dire a tu padre que me ayude a hacer las maletas (enseñando levemente el filo de si Kanata)(cosa que provoco que a Ranma le saliera un gotita en la frente)

Ranma se retiro a su habitación meditando sobre los años que había pasado lejos de su prometida, -Pronto Akane dejaran de ser solo sueños…

.

En la soledad de su habitación Akane observaba las estrellas desde su balcon, y reflexionaba sobre su vida…

No podía estar mas feliz, pronto se graduaría, podía mantener a su familia cómodamente, por fin se habian liberado de todas sus deudas y su novio pondría en alto el nombre del Dojo, en esa competencia, por si fuera poco le habia propuesto que lo acompañara al Torneo, al principio lo dudo, pero tenia que aceptar que amaba a ese hombre, y no pudo negarse, tendria que negociar con Fye, sus tocadas o ver si algún grupo local se queria presentar en el bar. Las cosas con Usui, iban bien y si el quería comenzar su propia familia, tal vez con él si llegaría al altar, todo era perfecto excepto que él no sabia de su doble vida, y la verdad es que tenia miedo de decirle, su familia era muy conservadora, incluso mas que su padre, esta era de las razones por la que tenia oculta su identidad. Incluso Usui nunca la había invitado a algún lugar que no fuera en un horario apropiado y nada que tuviera que ver con música o alcohol. Algo que se adaptaba a la perfección con sus actividades.

Si todo salia bien tal vez en el viaje le contaría de su doble vida, que era cantante y empresaria, y podrían vivir juntos ese hermoso cuento de hadas del que todas las chicas soñaban.

Si tan solo no tuviera esos sueños por la noche, era agobiante pensar que al dormir su corazón, se olvidaba de Usui, y solo pensaba en Ranma. Cuando él se fue, pensó que todo terminaría, se dejo caer en un abismo, su autoestima estaba por los suelos, y cuando llegaron las chicas a retarlas, descubrió que su vida nunca seria normal, y que tenia que seguir adelante con o sin él, tenia que defenderse, pero en las noches era distinto, Ranma se apoderaba de su mente, le decía que la extrañaba que la Amaba, que pronto regresaría por ella, solo tenia que resolver un pequeño problema, todo lo hacia por ella, Por su parte Akane , le contaba lo que habia hecho en el dia, cosas simples, casi siempre omitiendo su doble vida o algun novio , al final siempre terminaban con una buena sesión de besos, incluso en varias ocasiones en que el sueño se volvia erotico, y muy muy placentero, y justo cuando iban dar el gran paso, despertaba. Aun asi la mayoria de los sueños, eran tiernos y culminaban con un beso. De solo recordarlos se le erizaba la piel.

El tema de los sueños era algo que no habia comentado con nadie excepto con su psicologo, ya que creia que era una obsesión por Ranma, incluso llego a temer en haberse convertido en una de sus locas prometidas, (se veia así misma con un leotardo y brincado por los techos en busca de su amor , ¡que miedo ! ) por lo que busco ayuda profesional, aun sigue en tratamiento, y va una vez al mes, pero en todos estos años no ha habido avance. Ranma era su maldición. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde al bar, era hora de disfrutar de la noche.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mil años después subo el capitulo, mil disculpas chicos, el trabajo me trae loca.

Se aceptan todos sus comentarios, constructivos, destructivos, como sean todos absolutamente todos son bienvenidos.

Un beso a todos


	3. Chapter 3

Fye habia pasado por Akane, mientras viajaba con él, y sentia el viento sobre su rostro recordaba como habia llegado a ese lugar …

Flash back

_Ambas habían adquirido el bar en una apuesta. Antes de que Ranma se fuera ella se había percatado que la castaña se fugaba por las noches, no sabia muy bien a donde, pero era seguro que su hermana no se encontraba en buen momento, ya que las finanzas de la familia, estaban por los suelos, y es que desde que Ranma había llegado a sus vidas simplemente no contaban con ningún tipo de ingreso, y las constantes reparaciones los estaban llevando a la banca rota, estaban a punto de perder la casa y el Dojo._

_Aun asi con la venta de boletos de la famosa boda fallida, solo pudieron comprar algo de tiempo, lo suficiente para que la castaña ideara un plan._

_Los escapes constantes de Nabiky, llamaron la atención de Akane, quien por pelear con su prometido, o con las chicas no había podido darle seguimiento, no fue hasta que su prometido se fue, y ella quedo destrozada que la trajo de golpe a la realidad, aunque Ranma se hubiera quedado con ella, que hubiera sido de ellos, los hubieran obligado a casarse en ese mismo instante y no se puede vivir solo de amor, como hubieran podido mantener a la familia y si a su padre se le ocurria la grandiosa idea de comprometerla nuevamente. Tenia que tener un respaldo y pronto, tener un empleo de medio tiempo, y terminar una carrera. Ella apoyaría su familia, Nabiky no estaría sola. Le demostraría que ya no era más una niña._

_Un dia aprovecho que se habia ido Nabiky, fue hasta su habitación, y comento a buscar algo que la delatara en lo que estaba metida., después de mucho esfuerzo encontro un doble fondo de su buro, donde encontró unos papeles, contratos, pagares, estados de cuenta bancarios, las tarjetas de presentación de un abogado y otra de un asesor fiscal ademas de una fotografia de joven un poco mayor que Kasumi. Al reverso de la foto venia la dirección del bar._

_Reviso cuidadosamente reviso cada uno de los contratos, en ellos estaba el nombre de Soun Tendo (probablemente la castaña los había hurtado)en ellos se podía observar un cantidad en rojo, y fechas próximas a cumplir, los estados de cuenta ,tambien estaban en rojo, lo que implicaba un sobre endeudamiento en la familia, seguramente su padre lo habia mantenido oculto, pero era una bomba de tiempo. Guardo cada uno de los papeles asi como los habia encontrado era sumamente importante que su hermana no se diera cuenta de que había entado en su habitación. Tomo nota de la direccion y fue al lugar. Pero por se menor de edad no la dejaron entrar, sin embargo se estuvo ahí afuera esperando a que saliera su hermana, tenia un presentimiento de que ella se encontraba ahí dentro._

_Mientras esperaban unos tipos se le acercaron, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de ponerlos en su lugar apareció Fye._

_-¿Qué hace una señorita de tu edad en este lugar y sola?_

_-estoy esperando a mi hermana,_

_-si gustas te puedo acompañar a tu casa, no es bueno que andes tan tarde lejos casa, mi nombre es Fye._

_-gracias, yo soy Akane, pero la verdad es que tengo que encontrar a mi hermana_

_-no creo que salga en mucho tiempo, ¿por que no le llamas?_

_-por que ese grandulon de la puerta no te va a dejar entrar_

_-ella no sabe que estoy aquí, pero gracias la esperare aquí afuera si es necesario, _

_-mmm ¿es muy importante para ti entrar al bar?, _

_-mucho, me harías un gran favor si me ayudaras a entrar (poniendo ojitos de suplica)_

_-esta bien pero vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ok?_

_-si lo prometo, no hare escándalos._

_-si nos atrapan nos meteremos ambos en muchos problemas estas conciente?_

_- si por favor ayudame a entrar._

_-bien (tomo a la chica de la mano y entraron por un acceso que era utilizado unicamente por el personal.)_

_-ahora ven por favor (en un rápido movimiento corto el largo del vestido de Akane, dejando ver mas sus piernas, abrio un poco mas su escote, y corto las mangas) _

_-¿oye que te pasa, pervertido?(intento darle una cachetada, pero el le detuvo la mano en el aire)_

_-no si entrabas con ese vestido en un minuto, ya estarías en la calle nuevamente, tu forma de vestir es muy aniñada, ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-completamente avergonzada contesto :17 estoy por cumplir 18._

_-sabes yo creo que es momento de que cambie tu estilo de vida, sobre todo si quieres vivir la vida intensamente, ¿es la primera vez que vienes a un bar?_

_-si, sabes es la primera vez que hago algo asi, jamás había salido de casa tan tarde y sola._

_- te debe de preocupar mucho tu hermana¿ verdad?_

_-asi es._

_(ambos fueron interrumpidos por una chica pelirroja)_

_-Fye, Lita no va a venir se enfermo, sabes a quien podemos llamar, esta el lugar lleno,y necesitamos a alguien que nos apoye._

_-Akane hoy es tu dia de suerte, acompaña a Lita por favor; lita te la encargo mucho, y por favor busca alguna peluca en el camerino. Prometo llevarte a tu casa antes de que se de cuenta tu hermana que la estabas siguiendo._

_-¿como sabias?(sorprendida ese chico era muy apuesto, caballeroso y sobre todo inteligente)_

_-eres un libro abierto, muy lindo por cierto._

_Akane siguió a Lita, y pronto ya se encontraba sirviendo bebidas en el lugar, (era la primera vez que iba a un bar por lo que quedo fascinada por el ambiente, las luces, el escenario, los chicos y chicas divirtiéndose)a lo lejos pudo visualizar a su hermana rodeada de varios caballeros, jugando poker, reconoció al tipo de la foto, y descubrió que el era el dueño del bar cuando Lita le comento que debería ser mas discreta con su mirada o los iba a descubrir y le comento que era un empresario muy joven que le encantaba apostar, y asi como este poseía varios negocios._

_De pronto el escenario se encendió y comenzaron a tocar unos apuestos chicos, rápidamente reconoció a Fye, que era guitarrista principal y vocalista de la banda. El chico fue la sensación y durante toda la tocada se la paso al pendiente de ella, sentia su mirada, y era como si le dedicara sus canciones. El chico tenia una gran voz y un muy buen físico. Por lo que todas las chicas babeaban por el._

_La noche habia pasado tan rápido, que no se había dado cuenta, vio como su hermana salía del local, y al mismo tiempo, Fye tomaba su mano para salir ellos también._

_-solo dime la dirección, para llevarte a tu casa, _

_-no creo que lleguemos antes que ella, se fue en un auto, y vivo al otro lado de la ciudad. Tendríamos que volar._

_-que pesimista eres Akane, nada que ver con la determinación que tenias hace unas horas. (Diciendo esto tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y la invito a subir)_

_La chica dudo un poco, pero al final de cuentas se subio a la moto, después de todo en esa noche habia roto muchos paradigmas alrededor de su vida. Que importaba uno mas._

_Cuando llegaron al lugar, el chico le pregunto:_

_-¿conseguiste lo que querias?_

_-la verdad estuve tan ocupada que no vi cuales eran las intenciones de mi hermana, ni que estaban haciendo en ese lugar._

_-tu hermana va desde hace mas de un mes que llega al bar, pero tiene poco jugando con el dueño el lugar. ¿si lo deseas podrias venir mas seguido? Es mas te ofrezco empleo, te fue muy bien con las chicas, por cierto a qui tienes tu sueldo del dia (y le entrega el dinero), incluso podrias ayudarme con el grupo, la verdad es que estoy pensando en que necesitamos una vocalista, y se ve que tienes el talento._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso si nisiquiera me has escuchado cantar?_

_-te vi cantando todas mis canciones, y Lita me dijo que tenias muy bonita voz, y sabes yo confio ciegamente en mi amiga, y asi podrias cuidar a tu hermana. Yo vendria por ti todos los dias._

_-esta bien acepto._

_Akane entro a su habitación sumergida en sus pensamientos, era un mundo nuevo para ella, tenia la adrenalina al máximo y se sentía feliz. Los siguientes meses fue de trabajar todos los dias, la paga era muy buena, y al final habia decidido contarle todo a Nabiky, quien en una astuta jugada invirtieron sus ahorros y con un golpe de suerte ganaron el bar en una partida de Poker. _

Fin del flas back

Cuando llegaron al lugar, estaba a reventar, el periodo de vacaciones aun no comenzaba, pero ya habia muchos turistas que esperaban ansiosos la presentación de Sora que era el nombre Artistico de Akane, cuando se termino la tocada, le comento a Fye de sus planes. Aunque al principio se nego por el simple hecho de que ella estaria a solas con Usui, no le agradaba, ella siempre se las arreglaba para converncerlo.

Tenía exactamente 15 días para viajar junto a su novio al Torneo, 15 días para planear como contarle de su doble vida, conseguir quien actuara en su lugar, y sobre todo 15 días para olvidar completamente a Ranma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se que esta cortito, espero y les guste queria describir como fue que Akane se metio en este rollo de los su doble vida

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Para Akane los días habian pasado con relativa calma, la vida familiar, era genial estaba acostumbrada a pasar la tarde entre niños, ya sea dando clases en el Dojo o con sus sobrinos, adoraba a esos pequeños, y se preguntaba si ella podría ser una madre ejemplar como Kasumi, a decir verdad, cuando Tofu se fue a Estados Unidos a continuar con una investigación en medicina, Su padre se había puesto feliz, ya solamente ellos dos vivían en la casa, ya que Nabiky se había mudado a otra ciudad por su carrera, y aunque siempre había personas en el Dojo por las clases, ella sabia que a su padre le hacia otro tipo de compañía, la de tus seres queridos. Por eso desde que su relación con Usui se había formalizado, ese era unos de sus principales objetivos, y como tarea inmediata era aprender a cocinar; para en algún momento tener su propia familia

Es por eso que esa mañana casi había incendiado la cocina al tratar de cocinar un Hot Cakes, Gracias a Dios Usui había llego justo en el momento que todo se había salido de control, con lo mucho que le había costado convencer a Kasumi que se la prestara, al final el chico era quien había terminado de hacerlos. Ese seria el primero de muchos inconvenientes durante el día,

En su clase un niño se había luxado el tobillo por lo que tuvo que llevarlo con un medico, Usui la había acompañado, dando apoyo moral y aunque no había sido su culpa no podía dejar de sentirse mal. Ya que muy pocas veces llegan a ocurrir estos incidentes.

En la casa Tendo

¿y el niño esta bien? Comento Soun

Si papá es solo que cayo mal al lanzar una patada

Oh que bien, pero igual resiento preocupado , No se Kasumi mañana estos chicos se van de viaje, y si el conquista a tu hermana, donde quedara el honor de la familia aun esta la promesa de boda con los Saotome,

Lo se padre, pero hemos hecho todo lo posible por que Akane no se comprometa con nadie mas, insisto que el debió de haberle dicho la verdad a Akane, estoy segura que ella hubiera entendido.

Lo se, pero ya no podemos volver el tiempo atrás. Solo espero que tu hermana, lo tome bien.

¿Y cuando llegan?

Hoy en la noche

Tenemos que idear un plan para que tu hermana se quede aquí en Nerima.

Descuida papá, ya se nos ocurrira algo…

En el Dojo

-no te preocupes eso pasa en cualquier lado, o es que tu nunca tuviste algún accidente en la escuela? Apuesto que eras hiperactiva igual que hoy

-(algo sonrojada) si la ultima vez fue en la secundaria Furinkan me tuvieron que poner yeso para que guardara reposo,( y sin poder evitarlo se acordó de Ranma y de lo importante que era en su vida en ese momento)

-ya vez es normal que ocurran esos accidentes. Y si no tuvieran tan buena maestra, estos seguro que esos niños se irían muy seguido con moretones a su casa,

-jajajaja si es cierto

-ya no te reocupes quieres? Mañana nos vamos al torneo, y te vas a olvidar de todos alumnos ok?

-es cierto, Kasumi dijo que nos iba a preparar el desayuno, para comerlo en el trayecto.

- lastima mi madre dijo que ella también nos prepararía bocadillos para el camino, pero no te preocupes le diré que nos prepare unos postres, aunque eso quiere decir que tendremos un exceso de energía, que tendremos que gastar, (diciendo esto la pone contra la pared y le susurra al oído) y tengo muchas formas en mente de cómo utilizarlas.

-(completamente roja)Usui, …

-¡Tía Akane!, dice mi abuelito que vengan a tomar te, para que se refresquen (diciendo esto sale corriendo)

-claro que si Shaoran, ya vamos para allá. contesto la peliazul

-será la primera vez que no tengamos interrupciones comento el chico.

-la verdad creo que es algo que ambos necesitamos (dándole un beso muy apasionado, cuando se escucha la voz nuevamente del pequeño Shaoran desde la puerta del Dojo).

-¡Tía, mi abuelito los esta esperando…! (grito desde la entrada del Dojo)

Durante la cena Soun le había dejado muy claro que debían de solicitar habitaciones separadas, ya que no era propio que viajaran solos, sin compañía de la familia, lo permitía por que entre los dos podrían idear tácticas para vencer a los oponentes de Usui. Y además ya que Akane es la sucesora del Dojo, era importante que hiciera acto de presencia. Soun después perdió la firmeza y se soltó a llorar diciéndole al chico que cuidara mucho a su bebe.

Después de que Usui le prometiera a Soun que él y Akane dormirían en habitaciones separadas, y conservaría el honor de sus familias intactos, se tuvo que retirar antes lo acostumbrado para preparar lo necesario para el viaje.

Al llegar la noche, durante la tocada en el Bar, decidió librarse de la mala vibra que traía consigo, definitivamente los shows que se aventaba su padre frente su novio, eran para morir de vergüenza como era tan distinto con Ranma, con ellos constantemente les mandaban indirectas para conseguir un heredero, y tal vez eso hubiera pasado si él no la hubiera rechazado.

Ranma nuevamente él, definitivamente era difícil sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Y que mejor que con un par de canciones, y unos shot de tequila, ella no tomaba muy seguido pero trabajando en un bar es necesario tener un paladar conocedor, afortunadamente Fye la había instruido bien, en ese aspecto y era capaz de tomar con moderación y distinguir el tipo de bebidas.

No había podido retirarse temprano a su casa debido a que el lugar estaba lleno, habia muchas personas afuera queriendo entrar, definitivamente tendrían que ampliar el local, y para eso tendrían que tener que invertir más, con eso tal vez le tomaria mas tiempo comprarle la otra mitad a su hermana. Para cuando por fin pudo emprender el camino a casa, (Fye siempre la llevaba,) estaba muy cansada y alcohol empezaba ha hacer efecto por provocando un gran sueño en Akane.

-Akane no te duermas ya pronto llegaremos a tu casa, sujétate bien ¿quieres? (Mientras aceleraba la velocidad aprovechando que a esa hora en la ciudad hay muy poco trafico,)

-lo siento Fye, de verdad estoy muy cansada, (y se sujeto mas a la cintura del chico)

- Akane por favor cuídate mucho en el viaje, no hagas nada que yo no haría ¿si?

-Fye descuida, me portare bien, tu y mi papa pueden estar tranquilos.

-jajajaja ya me imagino al Sr Tendo llorando a mares,

-no te rias fue vergonzoso.

-jajaja lo siento es que tu papá es todo un caso.

-te acuerdas cuando se caso tu hermana Kasumi se la paso llorando mas de una semana, eso que la casa de Tofu solo esta a varias cuadras.

- si lo se… mira un cerdito negro corriendo se parece a una mascota que yo tenia.

De la nada se le atravesó un panda, y tratando de evitarlo ambos chicos salieron disparados de la moto, por suerte apareció una chica pelirroja que rescato Akane, pero por la velocidad que llevaba ambas cayeron, al piso. Fye por su parte había sido rescatado por el panda.

-¿estas bien? ¿te lastimaste? comento la pelirroja

Al recuperarse de la caída Akane vio los ojos de la chica y se desmayo.

-creo que fueron muchas emociones para ella, comento Fye

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo,

Es un placer escribir todas estas ideas locas, y que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer, lo hace doblemente grandioso.

Muchas gracias por los reviews , todos los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Un beso y Saludos a todos


	5. Chapter 5

Aun no amanecía pero las luces de la casa de los Saotome ya se encontraban encendidas.

Dos personas conversaban mientras tomaban té, y un panda sacaba letreros de la nada.

-¿Así que tú y tu novia, trabajan en un Bar?-?pregunto Nodoka

-Asi es señora, ella es la estrella principal, y justo me dirigía a dejar en su casa cuando su panda se nos atravesó, déjeme felicitarla su hija tiene una reflejos impresionantes.

Que caballeroso de su parte acompañar a su novia a su casa, eso habla muy bien de usted joven Fye. -

-Y sobre mi hija...pues si heredo los reflejos de su padre, es una lastima que con los años el los valla perdiendo (mira fijamente al panda que comía un pedazo de bambú) -

(El panda sudo frío ante el destello que provocaba la luz en la Katana de su esposa y rápidamente se vertió el vaso de té, sobre si mismo, volviendo a su forma original.)

-que habilidad para cambiar de forma Señor, dijo Fye

-La verdad es que tanto mi esposo como mi hijo son victimas de una maldición de las fosas de Jusenkyo, la chica pelirroja en realidad es un chico.

-Valla, anteriormente me hubiera sorprendido pero en estos años he visto muchas cosas, como chicas que se convierten en gatos rosas, o chicos que se convierten en pato-comento fye

-Pero dinos muchacho por que llevaban tanta prisa, comento Genma.

-La verdad es que ella va a salir pronto de viaje y aun tenia que preparar ciertas cosas, por eso es que teníamos prisa,

-Deben de tener mas cuidado.-A la conversación se integro un apuesto chico de ojos azules y negra cabellera.

-No es bueno que expongas la vida de tu novia de esa manera. – Comento Ranma –si fuera tú tendría el doble de cuidado. Se ve que ella es algo torpe.

-Ranma hijo no es bueno que te expreses así de las personas-comento Nodoka.

Fye, te presento a mi hijo Ranma Saotome.

-un placer Ranma, (¿Ranma? Donde habré escuchado ese nombre antes pensó el chico rubio) Si es cierto estaba algo distraída, normalmente ella tiene muy buenos reflejos, no se que fue lo que le paso (con una risa nerviosa), no se preocupen hablare con ella. De hecho creo que ire a despertarla de lo contrario perderá el Tren.

- ¿ y a donde se dirige?-comento Ranma

Justo iba a contestar cuando una chica con un bebe en brazos se acerco a la mesa.

-La chica que venia contigo ya no esta en la habitación-comento Ukyo

En eso solo el celular de Fye.

-Fye, es tardísimo tome tu motocicleta, la dejo en la casa de los vecinos la llave se la dejare a la tierna ancianita que esta loca por ti, nos vemos en tres días, besos. Y sin más colgó.

-bien creo que ella tenia prisa, me dijo que les diera las gracias por todo, después regresare para presentárselas, me disculpan pero tengo que retirarme yo también, muchas gracias. Después de decir esto se retiro de la casa de los Saotome.

Mientras tanto iba a toda velocidad una jovencita en una motocicleta.-¡Diablos! ¿Como pude perder el control de la situación casi nos estrellamos Fye y yo?- ¿que hubieran dicho mi familia si salía lastimada, como me iba a justificar? Tendré que tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez.

Cuando llego a su casa apenas tuvo tiempo de introducirse a su habitación antes de su hermana Kasumi, tocara la puerta de su habitación para despertarla.

-Akane linda es hora de que te levantes, bajes a desayunar-dijo la mayor de las hermanas Tendo

-Gracias Kasumi, me baño y bajo enseguida-comento la chica de cabello azulado quien por la aun se encontraba en el borde de su ventana, rogándole a Dios que su hermana no se le ocurriera intentar abrir la puerta, que aunque tenia puesto el seguro, no tendría tiempo de explicar su vestuario (de chica mala).

-si Kasumi enseguida bajo-

-Papá ya esta abajo y Usui hablo por teléfono diciendo que ya viene para acá.-contesto la castaña.

-si esta bien, ya voy.

Rápidamente la chica preparo rápidamente hizo su maleta, gracias a Dios, ya tenia elegido las prendas que llevaría en el viaje, se maquillo un poco para tapar esas horribles ojeras que tenia en ese momento, que no eran mas que el reflejo de una larga noche sin dormir.

Mientras lo hacia recordaba los sucesos anteriores

Flash back

_Se encontraba algo aturdida, mas sin embargo podía distinguir en el ambiente un aroma familiar, una exquisita fragancia de caballero, al parecer se encontraba en la habitación de un chico, ya que el olor la embriagaba y la hacia sentir segura, igual que cuando su anterior prometido la tomaba en sus brazos para escapar de algún ataque. Pero sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por el llanto de un bebe, abrió los ojos y se topo con un oso de peluche, y pequeños juguetes de bebe. Definitivamente era la habitación de un chico, por la sobria decoración, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se vio en el primer espejo que encontró para ver que su disfraz, aun no se disolvía pues solo tenia ciertas horas de duración , era de vital importancia que nadie descubriera que ella era Akane Tendo, al verse todavía rubia y de iris morados, salto por la ventana y tomo la motocicleta de Fye, después averiguaría que era lo que había pasado._

Fin del flash back

Cuando bajo a desayunar ya se encontraba Usui, con una sonrisa cautivadora, y una mirada algo lujuriosa, pues había estado deseando por mucho tiempo un momento a solas con su novia, cuando el patriarca de los Tendo lo descubrió, hizo un gesto para que se comportarán, pues tenia que proteger su pequeña hija de ese lobo acosador (típica visión de cualquier padre)

-Y dime Usui, ¿como te sientes al respecto del torneo?, ¿ya habías participado en otros anteriormente?- comento Soun

-así es Señor Tendo, pero la verdad es que no tenia mucho interés en esas cosas, nunca me ha gustado demostrar mi fuerza, y alardear de ello-contesto el chico rubio.,-desde muy pequeño fui instruido en distintas disciplinas, no solo las artes marciales, pero sin duda desde que conoci a su hija, ha sido una gran motivación para desarrollar este talento, y un excelente pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

Mientras Usui conversaba con su padre la chica estaba embelezada con él, era cero arrogante porque el chico realmente era muy muy bueno en lo que hacia, y sencillo. Adoraba a ese chico la trataba como princesa, era un sexsimbol, era como si lo hubieran sacado de un cuento de hadas. Se visualizaba asi misma como una princesa, y así estaba en sus fantasías mientras su padre y su futuro marido (aun no se lo proponía, pero ella ya lo veía asi)hasta que una voz la hizo reaccionar.

-Akane, ya tengo lista la comida para el camino en lo que llegan a Kioto-

-Gracias Kasumi, yo creo que ya es hora que partamos si no, perderemos el tren Usui.

-es cierto, muchas gracias por todo, comento el chico.

Y asi salieron rumbo a la estación,

-¿sabes a que hotel nos hospedaremos? Comento la peliazul

-si, es uno que me recomendaron mis padres, al parecer se fue unos de los que utilizaron en su ultimo viaje a esa ciudad. Es muy bonito mi mamá dijo que te iba a encantar. Por cierto sigue esperando que la visites, ¿sabes que ya te ve como a una hija?

-si lo sé, yo también le he tomado mucho cariño a tus padres, son unas personas muy sencillas a pesar de tener una buena posición económica.

-tu papá también es una persona admirable Akane tiene el respeto de toda la comunidad

-si asi es, aunque a veces no es tan respetable que digamos, ¡¿como es posible que se lanzara los pies gritando que no te aprovecharas de su niñita?!.

-jajaja es cierto, supongo que si yo tuviera una hermana también seria así de sobre protector, es mas si tengo una hija igual de linda que tu, seré. Igual que el Sr Tendo.

-no por favor-

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo.

-Papá ya deja de ver la puerta, probablemente se retrasaron y por eso no pudieron llegar a tiempo-

-kasumi pero que voy a hacer teníamos programado que tu hermana lo viera el dia hoy-

-lo sé papá, pero creo que asi fue mejor, si Usui gana el torneo, probablemente tenga que viajar por mas días para competir en las nacionales y Akane por sus actividades no lo podría acompañar. Y tal vez Ranma pueda aprovechar esa situación.

-(llorando a mares) pero ¿y si tu hermana ya no lo quiere?, después de todo ella cree que la abandonó por Ukyo.

-descuida papá, ya encontraremos una solución, además yo tengo un As bajo la maga, se la forma en que ellos no tendrán ningún tipo de acercamiento en este viaje.(espero que Akane me perdone, pero es por una buena causa, pensó la castaña)

-Kasumi hija que haría sin ti.

-ya no llores papá, ¿te parece si más tarde visitamos a Nabiky?

- me parece muy bien. Ya pronto nacerá mi pequeño nietecito-

-si Kuno esta muy feliz por que va a ser un niño.

-mamá hay un señora, un muchacho, y un panda en la puerta- dijo el pequeño Shaoran.

Ya se que siempre pido disculpas por no actualizar pronto,

No tengo excusa, uuu

Asi que lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles por dedicar un poco de su tiempo en leer este fic.

Todos y cada uno de los review significan mucho para mi.

Les mando un beso a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

Los amigos se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras eran observados por las mujeres presentes quienes también imitaron las acciones.

Ranma hijo, ¡que grande y fuerte estas!

Gracias tío Soun,

Tanto torneo te esta dando frutos hijo mío,

Gracias, siempre trato de poner el alto a la escuela de combate libre.

¿Tía cuando llegaron? comento Kasumi.

Ayer en la tarde pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente que nos retraso, un poco.

Y Akane, pregunto Ranma, (algo impaciente y nervioso)

(con un semblante muy serio contesto Soun), tuvo que acompañar a Usui a un torneo pero dentro de tres días o antes vuelven.

Oh, (su mirada algo triste), descuida chico aun tienes oportunidad,

Un silencio incomodo acompaño a la familia, hasta que el Shaoran con toda la impaciencia de un niño de su edad lo interrumpió.

Mami ¿Quién son ellos?

antes de que Kasumi le explicara su hijo Nodoka se adelanto: yo soy tu tia Nodoka, el es mi Esposo Genma quien también es tu tío, y es chico es el prometido de tu tía Akane así que también es tu tío,

ahh (comento Shaoran), es como Usui, (a todos les salio una gotita estilo anime)

y también sabes artes marciales (pregunto con mucha emoción)

si yo también se artes marciales, sacaste la curiosidad de tu papá,

tu conoces a mi papá,

si soy un amigo de tu papá, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hijo no hagas tantas preguntas, deja que ellos platiquen, ven ayúdame a preparar bocadillos. (diciendo esto Kasumi tomo al pequeño).

Descuida chico, tengo un plan para facilitarte las cosas. ¿Por que no te instalas de una vez?

Mientras tanto en el tren.

Akane aun no lograba procesar lo que acaba de pasar, todo fue muy rápido, y nada tenia sentido, pero mas que nada sentía miedo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su novio le pregunto algo.

-Tierra llamando a Akane! Dime, ¿que piensas?(haciendo caras graciosas)

-(Totalmente apenada) Sobre que? La verdad no dormí bien, por favor discúlpame Usui

-Akane estas muy distraída y te noto nerviosa (tomando las manos de Akane) Se lo que estas pensando, pero créeme no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, diciendo esto centro su mirada en la chica.

Ella por su parte se reprocho mentalmente por no darse cuenta de lo que este viaje representaba. Ambos buscaban esta ocasión para pasar mas tiempo juntos y por fin lo habían logrado la pregunta sería, con la aparición de Ranma ¿Qué efectos tendría en ella?

-Oh lo siento si estoy algo nerviosa, contesto la peliazul (realmente estaba muy nerviosas pero no por lo que él creía, y en un debate interno llego a la conclusión: al demonio Ranma probablemente tenga ya hijos con Ukyo pues recuerdo juguetes de un bebe en esa habitación, mi presente es Usui)

- Puedes estar tranquila tu príncipe te protegerá hasta de si mismo si es necesario. Comento el chico rubio.

-(Con esto la chica afirmo su decisión, le brindo la mejor de su sonrisas ) Gracias Usui, Te amo, ¿ lo sabes?

El chico rubio solo le contesto con un largo y tierno beso. Ambos chicos se la pasaron bromeando en el transcurso del viaje.

Cuando llegaron a Kioto y se instalaron en un hotel muy lujoso cortesía de los padres de Usui, quienes se habían encargado de hacer las reservaciones previamente cuando se enteraron que Akane lo acompañaría. De cierta manera su comportamiento era muy similar al que tenían Soun y Genma con la cuestión de buscar al heredero. Por lo que solicitaron una suite con dos habitaciones independientes, con una sala, y una hermosa vista, para que si así lo deseaban los chicos no tuvieran que salir al pasillo para poder compartir el mismo espacio.

-Valla si que tus padres se lucieron con la habitación, exclamo la chica

-Todo sea por que su nuera no pase ningún tipo de inconveniente durante su estancia aquí

- ¿A que hora te tienes que presentar mañana?,

-Hoy es el registro por la tarde y mañana a las 9 es la primera competencia, creo q habrá una rueda de prensa o algo así.

- Pronto serás famoso,

-Eso es algo que no me importa sabes que esto lo hago solo por ti, tu me has enseñado lo valioso que son las artes marciales. Y todo lo que implica.

(Y se inclino hacia ella)la sesión de besos había comenzado, hasta que el celular de Akane comenzo a sonar

-Si papa ya llegamos, si los padres de Usui se habían encargado de todo

-Si papá no te preocupes, yo me comunico luego contigo

-Definitivamente la señorita Tendo es vigilada

-Lo se, esto lo hace mas divertido (y de nuevo comenzaron a besarse esta vez de una manera mas apasionada) Cuando sonó nuevamente el celular de Akane.

-Es Nabiky,(mirando el celular),

-contesta amor, si no es probable que hable al hotel, y arme un escándalo

- jajajajaja estas exagerando

-Hola Nabiky como esta el pequeño heredero de los Tatewaky?

- hola Akane, ¿por que tardaste en contestar? Será acaso que los niños se quieren comer el pastel antes de la fiesta?

Acto seguido la chica se sonrojo.(obviamente la mediana de los Tendo Intuía que era lo que estaban haciendo los chicos)-Claro que no, Nabiky

-Oye tu sobrinito te encarga un pan al vapor de chocolate con nueces de la repostería que se encuentra a unas cuadras de ustedes, cierran temprano…

-Nabiky pero no se conservaran hasta que regresemos.

-Si ya los solicite y dije que iban a ir por ellos en 20 min, por lo demás no te preocupes y los prepararon de una manera especial

-!Espera como sabias que estamos solo a unas cuadras!?

- Por favor hermanita estas hablando conmigo, también se que los padres de Usui no se midieron en gastos, estoy segura que quieren nietos muy pronto

- Nabiky por dios no digas tonterías., sabes que olvídalo, salúdame a los chicos ok, yo te llevo tu encargo, estas segura que lo tiene listo en 20 min.

-Si

Termino la llamada y volvió a Usui, quien le entrego una copa de vino, mmm, creo que por el momento se arruino el ambiente,

No te preocupes, princesa tenemos 3 días para nosotros y dio un tierno beso

Es mi imaginación de repente me dio mucho calor

Esta agradable el clima pero si lo prefieres encenderé la refrigeración

Por que no tomas un baño para que te relajes, vamos por los panecillos de tu hermana y vamos a comer

Durante el resto del día se había sentido muy extraña su estomago le dolía mucho incluso tenia fiebre, por lo que habían optado por no salir en la noche, y como Akane estaba indispuesta tampoco hubo ningún tipo de acercamiento mas allá de besos tiernos durante ese día.

A la mañana siguiente debido al malestar estomacal, Akane no pudo acompañar a Usui a la primera pelea ni a la rueda de prensa, fue al ver a un doctor quien le dijo que eran síntomas de intoxicación por un hongo extraño y difícil de conseguir, y debería tomar reposo. Además le dio un medicamento a base hierbas para contrarrestar los efectos.

Vio el canal local donde transmitieron en vivo la rueda de prensa ahí pudo ver como un monto de mujeres se le insinuaban, desde reporteras hasta edecanes con preguntas indiscretas.

Pero el declaro que su corazón ya tenia dueña, una chica muy bella que lo acompañaba en el viaje.

Definitivamente amaba a ese chico, durante los siguientes minutos pudo observar como ganaba su novio con gran facilidad lo cual la hacia sentirse orgullosa.

Lo que no sabía es que la familia Tendo -Saotome también veía atentos las pelas de Usui

Asi como la declaración del chico ante la prensa, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Ranma , pues en sabia que en las siguientes noches no contactar a Akane en sus sueños, debido al hongo que Kasumi había puesto en sus almuerzos el día que partieron.

Sabía que ella iba a volver pronto y pero no sabia como tomaría la decisión que había tomado el Sr Tendo al respecto. Tampoco quería obligarla a estar con él por un compromiso del cual ninguno de los dos había estado de acuerdo en un inicio, pero él solo quería una oportunidad. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para poder volver a verla en persona que no sabia que era lo que le iba a decir ni como comportarse, si no hubiera sido por el incidente con esa chica tonta, y su novio extraño, no se hubiera retardado, y habría llegado a tiempo antes de que ellos partieran a ese dichoso torneo. Oh Dios como odiaba a esos chicos, aunque debería de reconocer que la chica era hermosa, no tanto como su Akane, pero había algo en ella que le parecía muy familiar.

Una disculpa por no dar el seguimiento correcto a este fic., el trabajo y los quehaceres domésticos no me han dado tiempo de continuar, pero eso si prometo terminar este fic.

Gracias a todos ustedes que se toman un tiempo para dejar un review, es realmente motivante algún comentario de parte de ustedes, ya sea bueno o malo todo es bienvenido

Les mando un saludo a todos

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

El torneo había terminado y su novio había ganado, llevaba los bocadillos que le había encargado Nabiky, y por fin se había librado de ese molesto dolor de estomago, otra vez volvería a su rutina, ya extrañaba el escenario, y las clases en el Dojo. El viaje al lado de su novio había sido un éxito, aunque a ella le hubiera encantado tener el tiempo suficiente para contarle su pequeño secreto, no sabia como lo tomaría él, tenia miedo, pero era algo que no podía aplazar por mas tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba viajando de nuevo en tren rumbo a Nerima.

-akane te siente bien, estas muy seria?

-claro ya estoy bien amor, aun no explico como fue posible que me enfermara, pero igual le diré a Kasumi que tenga cuidado con los alimentos que compra, imagínate si ella o papa llegan a comer algo así, o si lo comen los pequeños,

- no te preocupes estoy segura que tu hermana elige con cuidado sus alimentos, seguramente fue por que comimos en otro lugar,

-tienes razón, mi hermana siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa.

-ha sido una lastima no haber podido aprovechar este viaje, como lo teníamos planeado,

Me hubiese encantado pasar mas tiempo pegado a ti .

-la verdad yo también quería pasar mas tiempo…(y le da un tierno beso en la frente A Usui)

-(la abraza y le besa la mano)pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que vendrán mas viajes asi.

-por lo pronto llegando a tu casa, descansas ya que no les cancelaste la clase de en la tarde con los pequeños

- lo se, pero me la pase mucho tiempo en cama como para estar mas tiempo en ella además nunca me puedo dormir, si se que tengo cosas que hacer.

-jajajaja es cierto se me olvida que solo te gusta dormir en mis brazos

-no soy tan floja solo que tus brazos tienen ese poder sobre mi, siempre terminan por arrullarme, además no se de que te quejas solo son 15 min.

- no me estoy quejando, por que me fascina que lo hagas.(dándole otro beso mas intenso)

Cuando llegaron al Dojo Tendo, Usui solo la encamino a la puerta, pues tenia que asistir a una reunión familiar por lo que se ausentaría toda la tarde, no sin antes prepararla psicológicamente que ella como la novia oficial tendría que asistir próximamente a esas reuniones y tal vez así seria menos aburridas.

Se despidieron con un beso apasionado (con toda la sensualidad que fue reprimida en el viaje debido al malestar de Akane) sin saber que alguien mas también observaba la escena mientras cerraba su puño tan fuerte que su uñas se clavaban en la piel haciendo sangrar a la misma.

Ingreso al Dojo, y parecía que había una gran fiesta, pues el ruido era muy fuerte al que normalmente había en la casa, teniendo en cuenta que su padre a esta hora debería de estar impartiendo clases a los grupos de Usui.

Mas sin embargo se sorprendió viendo a su padre en la sala jugando shogui, con alguien en la habitación, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que su padre traía vendado el brazo, mientras Shaoran corría a su encuentro.

-tia, tia por fin llegamos tenemos visita el señor panda y nuestra tia, estan aquí,

-(a akane casi se le para el corazón cuando el pequeño pronuncio el nombre del Sr panda, eso solo podía significar que él también estaba en la ciudad, aunque en el fondo se su corazón esperaba que solo fueran ellos dos los que habían regresado) ¿si, pequeño?

-¿tu también sabias que tenemos un tio panda?

- jajaja claro mi amor(como olvidarlo)

Esta tierna escena la interrumpió Kasumi quien salio a recibirla también y atrás de ella cargando a la pequeña bebe de Kasumi a Saori, se encontraba la señora Nodoka.

-akane querida, pero que linda estas, sin duda alguna te has convertido en una hermosa señorita, y no solo eso si no que también muy inteligente y fuerte.

-gracias tia (y la abrazo y sin mas soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas pues llego a ver a la Señora Saotome como a una madre propia)usted también se ve muy bien,

-los señores de la casa se unieron también al recibimiento,

-tio Genma usted también se ve muy bien

Todos se sentaron a tomar el te que habia preparado Kasumi.

Mientras se ponían al tanto de los detalles del próximo torneo para Usui, Akane por su parte explico que el no había podido acompañarlos por que tenia una reunión familiar, Soun comento que se habia lesionado practicando con Genma y que había tenido que contratar a alguien mas para suplirlo, sobre todo ahora que Usui tendria que prepararse para el torneo.

El momento incomodo llego cuando Nodoka le recordó a Akane el compromiso y que su hijo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el honor de la familia, a lo que Akane contesto que el compromiso ya no existía y que no se preocuparan ya por eso. Y sin mas se retiro a su habitación para prepararse para su clase.

Mientras se alistaba se escucho el sonido de la puerta(y temió que fuera él) por suerte era su sobrinito.

-tia y se van los chicos se la otra clase, ya puedes bajar, ¿te acompaño?

-claro que si mi cielo, pero espera, (le da un pequeño chocolate)esto te lo manda tu tio Usui(un osito) y esto te lo regalo yo,

-gracias Tia, (y la abraza) tia tengo un nuevo amigo

-que bien, y ¿como se llama?

-no me acuerdo, siempre se me olvida su nombre y dice cosas graciosas

-si ahorita te lo voy a presentar, es el nuevo maestro.

-cierto se me había olvidado preguntarle a papá , ¿a quien había contratado? pensó la chica mientras llegaban al Dojo, se encontró al maestro de espaldas recogiendo para que entrara la siguiente clase.

-tia es él, es él y también es muy fuerte, (jalando a su tia hasta donde se encontraba el maestro

-tranquilo Sharoan , ya vamos con él, Hola Buenas Tardes,

-Buenas Tardes Akane (girándose para quedar frente a ella, el chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules)

-Ranma…..

Se que es algo pequeñito pero dije si no lo subo ahorita van a pasar semanas, y mi propósito es terminarlo antes de que se acabe el Año.

Por fin los chicos se encontraron, a partir de ahora la trama va a ser mucho mas interesante, espero no volver loca a Akane con amores y una doble vida .jejejeje

Muchas gracias por dejar los review, se les agradece infinitamente y créanme que es lo que me motiva a seguir.

Saludos chicos


	8. Chapter 8

-Valla señorita Tendo le han sentado muy bien los años,

-¿Qué haces en mi Dojo?

-Soy el nuevo sensei, que no es obvio y es nuestro Dojo, recuerda que el compromiso sigue vigente

-estas loco, el compromiso lo cancelaste el día que te fuiste con Ukyo, sabes que no me interesa no pienso perder el tiempo contigo.

De pronto un grito que se escucho hasta el otro distrito interrumpió la partida de Shogi de Soun y Genma

¡Papá!

-creo que ya se encontró con él, comento que señor de larga cabellera (con una gotita de sudor)

-sea fuerte Tendo, debemos seguir con el plan si queremos que ellos dos se reconcilien, mi hijo fue un tarado al haberse ido así de aquí. Menciono el señor del turbante cuando la chica entro hecha una furia.

-¡¿papá, podemos hablar en privado?!

-claro hija

-¿por que Ranma Saotome, esta dando clases en el Dojo?,

-pues por que yo me lastime el hombro, y no puedo dar clases en el Dojo (comento al borde las lagrimas)

-(la chica se sintió culpable al observar la férula que traía puesta su padre y un poco mas tranquila comento) ¿por que él papá?

- se que es difícil para ti hija, pero él es tu prometido, y es mejor empiece a llevar las riendas del Dojo junto contigo.

-papá, el me dejo plantada en el altar, y se fue con Ukyo,

-hija el no se fue con Ukyo, las cosas no son como parecen, dale una oportunidad, hazlo por la memoria de tu madre.

- pero que va a pasar con Usui, sabes lo que dirá ahora que ha regresado Ranma

- Respecto a Usui, no puedo decirte nada hija, tu eres la que deberás de tomar la decisión,

-pero Padre…

- lo se hija pero es momento de seguir con el legado familiar, pronto te tendrás de convertir en una ama de casa, apoyar a tu futuro marido.

Al escuchar esto a la chica le salio una venita en la frente, como se atrevía su padre a decirle eso, estaban hablando de su actual novio, y de ¿cómo iba a reaccionar?, y su padre salía con eso definitivamente si se enteraba de sus otras actividades iba a morir de un infarto.

Al ver la reacción de su pequeña hija decidió dejar el tema por la paz, ya que probablemente, si presionaba demasiado, su hija en un ataque de histeria correría a refugiarse con su actual novio, definitivamente tenían que ser muy inteligentes para cada acción que tomaran de ahora en adelante.

-hija creo que tus alumnos te están esperando, después seguiremos con esta conversación, solo recuerda lo que te dije, hazlo en memoria de tu madre

Un golpe bajo para la joven de cabellos azulados, ya que el recuerdo de su madre pesaba profundamente en su corazón, y en su persona.

-esta bien, me retiro,

Cuando regreso al Dojo ahí estaba él con su pequeño sobrino Shaoran ambos recibiendo a los niños que iban llegando, se veía tan tierno, como hubiera sido distinto si él no se hubiera marchado, tal vez tendrían un niño de la edad de su sobrino, despertó de su letargo cuando sintió esos iris azules clavándose en ella, por lo que respiro profundamente y le pidió que llevara a Shaoran con su abuelito, para que ella empezara la clase. El chico dudo en retirarse, pero acepto cuando el pequeño lo tomo de la mano para dirigirse con su abuelito. Pero cuando paso a un lado de la chica le susurro al oido con una voz sexy: te extrañe mucho Akane, y hora no vas a poder estar sin mi. Lo que hizo que la piel se la chica se erizara (de verdad ese chico la alteraba y eso no era nada bueno).

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, bueno el tipo de "tranquilidad" que se puede tener cuando los Saotome están cerca, los evito todo el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, ya que su hermana Nabiky y Kuno les harían el honor de acompañarlos, su hermana estaba a días de dar a luz, así que no podía ausentarse, parecía que el tiempo no había trascurrido, y todos estaban muy alegres, los Saotome contando historias de las ciudades que habían visitado, los torneos que habían asistido, y claro evitando la intensa mirada que le ofrecía el chico Saotome, quien parecía que se la quería comer con la mirada, hasta que sonó su celular y todos guardaron silencio.

Si me permiten voy a contestar afuera,

Se alejo de la habitación saliendo al estaque dejando a todos murmurando, ahí pudo conversar con su novio quien seguia en aquella reunión familiar aburrida.

¿como te fue en la clase?

bien

si ¿has descansado del viaje?

si,

¿que tienes sigues preocupada?

si tengo casa llena, nabiky y kuno están aquí

como Kuno dejo que Nabiky saliera de la mansión

jajá si, al parecer las hormonas la traen algo loca y creo que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar venir, solo hace falta Tofu, pero dijo Kasumi que llegaría la próxima semana

deberías de estar feliz tienes a tu familia completa

si, pero no son lo únicos que están aquí, sino también los Saotome

(dando un largo suspiro)así que por fin regresaron eh

si así es

y '¿que piensas hacer?

al parecer no hay mucho que pueda hacer,

es difícil hacer entrar en razón a mi padre, tu lo conoces bien

lo que si es que puedes estar tranquilo esto no nos debe de afectar ok

tranquila pequeña comprendo que esto no esta en tus manos, descuida esto no a afectar en nuestra relación.

Te dejo para que descanses, salúdame a todos.

Tu también salúdame a tus padres

Nos vemos mañana

Cuando regreso a la habitación se topo con toda la familia en silencio al parecer habían escuchado la conversación que había sostenido con su novio. Cuando tomo su lugar menciono que Usui les había mandado muchos saludos. A lo cual Nabiky solo respondió que era muy amable de su parte, y rápidamente cambio el tema cuando su bebe empezó a dar pataditas por lo que todos se fascinaron con esa acción, con el argumento que seria un excelente guerrero el futuro nieto de Soun.

Después de que las visitas se retiraron y que el resto de la familia se dirigian a sus habitaciones, Akane se sorprendió que el Chico de la coleta también se despidiera de sus padres y no se marchara con ellos sino que se quedara platicando con Soun, pero se hacia tarde para arreglarse así que se fue sin preguntar, pero cuando salio del baño y vio la que antigua habitación de Ranma, ahora la habitación de huéspedes tenia la luz encendida, tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabia que su día aun no acababa.

Chicas muchas gracias por su reviews,

Son una gran motivación a seguir escribiendo, muchas muchas gracias,

La verdad esta difícil la decisión de Akane, tiene a dos bombones a sus pies


	9. Chapter 9

Se acerco con miedo hacia esa habitación, poco le importo que llevara solo una toalla cubriéndola, era mas importante averiguar sus sospechas, cuando se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un chico con sus utensilios de higiene personal,

-Akane pensé que ya te había dormido, Kasumi me dijo que te duermes muy temprano.

-¿que haces aquí Saotome?

-veo que aun no se te quita lo marimacho, estoy tratando de ser amable y tu siempre tan agresiva

-¿que haces aquí?

-tu padre piensa que es necesario alguien que vea por la seguridad de la familia, ya que hay fuertes rumores que una nueva banda de maleantes se encuentran en la ciudad, y ya que él con el hombro lastimado no es capaz de pelear si llegara a ser necesario, me pidió que me quedara en mi habitación, y como veras ya no somos unos niños por lo que no es necesario que me quede donde se quedan mis padres, además tu y yo tenemos que hablar, pero primero dejare que vallas a vestirte, te puedes resfriar.

Al decir esto la chica callo en cuenta, lo poco que le cubría la toalla, ya que accidentalmente había tomado una de las mas pequeñas que tenia, por lo que se sonrojo y salio corriendo a su habitación.

Al ver esta actitud el chico sonrío, definitivamente amaba a esa mujer, y ahora que estaba de regreso, se encargaría de volverla a enamorar, no había alcanzado a dar varios pasos, cuando, en menos de un minuto la tenia en enfrente de él otra vez, pero ahora con una pijama algo infantil por el color rosa, y con muchos cerditos, era un pantalón algo holgado y una blusa de tirantes que por la humedad del cabello que caía sobre ella, estaba empezando a cambiar de color haciendo mas evidente los atributos de la chica.

-y bien Saotome, ¿por que regresaste?

-por ti (tomando por sorpresa a la chica y acorralándola en la pared)

-No quieras jugar conmigo Saotome, si así fuera ¿por que hasta hoy (aventándolo lejos de ella) sabes que yo hice mi vida sin ti

-por que tenia que unos asuntos que resolver primero

-¿enserio? Y donde dejaste a Ukyo

-ella esta en la casa con mis padres contesto de lo mas natural el chico de ojos azules

-(eso fue como un balde de agua fría para la chica)eres un cínico Saotome, regrésate a china y déjame en paz. (Diciendo esto camino hacia su habitación hasta que el chico la detuvo tomándola del brazo y aprisionándola sobre la pared nuevamente.

-oye que te pasa tu preguntaste por ella,

-sueltame! exacto yo pregunte por que la ultima vez que te vi, dijiste que te irías con ella, y cancelaste los demás compromisos.

-corrección mi princesa,(liberando a la chica de su agarre) yo cancele todos los compromisos, también el de ella, si dije que me iba con ella y que la elegía para que las demás chicas no te molestaran a ti.

-pues adivina que Saotome, no soy alguien a quien debas proteger.

- lo ultimo que quería era que pasara la pelea que tuviste con ellas, nunca espere que ellas reaccionaran así, pensé que se irían detrás de nosotros pero no fue así, y respecto a Ukyo, si me la lleve fue para saldar la deuda que tenia con su padre, por fin le pudimos comprar local que mi padre le prometió.

La chica no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su prometido; todo lo que creyó por años fue un malentendido, pero el celular del chico sonó, de manera insistente y eso fue como una señal divina.

por favor contesta puede ser importante,

todo puede esperar, pero tu y yo ya esperamos demasiado

por favor contesta,(era la salida mas facil que tenia en ese momento para salir de esa situación)

Esta bien: si bueno, es urgente?,hasta donde? Pero eso es muy lejos? esta bien voy para allá

La chica se encamino a su habitación pero el chico la detuvo para abrazarla, y pegarla a el queriendo reponer todo ese tiempo perdido, todo ese tiempo sin contacto con su cuerpo, después de un largo suspiro se inclino a susurrarle que la conversación aun no terminaba., y sin mas la dejo para dirigirse de regreso a su habitación

Akane estaba en shok, apenas hoy por la mañana viajaba en tren con su novio, platicando de formalizar la relación y de que ella debería de participar mas en las actividades de la familia Takumi, y ahora su ex -prometido dormía nuevamente bajo el mismo techo que ella, su vida se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, lo interesante seria, como escapar de la casa sin que él se diera cuenta. Por lo pronto hoy ya no podía dedicar mas tiempo a pensar en él, era hora de ir a trabajar. Agradecía que él tuviera que salir de la casa y por lo que escucho probablemente no regresaría en un buen rato.

Vigilo que en la casa estuvieran todos dormidos, y sobre todo que él ya no estuviera en la casa, después de hacer esto, se alisto para ir al bar, Fye ya la estaba esperando. Así que para evitar que el chico entrara como lo acostumbraba cuando estaban en el instituto, y descubriera que no estaba en casa dejo un pequeño mensaje pegado en la ventana donde explicaba que por hoy había sido suficiente. Rogaba al cielo que él respetara sus decisiones, por que si se enteraba que había salido, no sabia que tipo de reacciones tendría al respecto, habían pasado muchos años sin saber nada de él, solo en sus sueños lo veía, pero en la vida real, no quería ni imaginar lo histérico que se podría si no la encontraba en su habitación.

Salio de su casa con la firme idea de organizar su vida nuevamente sin que su padre se enterara de su trabajo nocturno, pues no quería poner en duda el honor de su familia, después de todo los Tendo tenían un prestigio que muchas familias anhelaban. Y no seria ella quien lo destruyera.

Ya en el bar, Akane (conocida como Sora) saco toda su energía en el escenario, bailo, canto y prendió al público con sus sensuales movimientos de las canciones del momento, pues se sentía en deuda por no haber estado las noches anteriores.

Cuando estaban por cerrar converso con las chicas y con Fye sobre el viaje con su novio y el torneo, cuando un grupo de individuos vestidos todos de negro entraron al lugar. Uno de ellos el lider, un chico de cabellos castaños y de mediana estatura, delgado y con un fisico que demostraba años de entrenamiento, hablo:

-Valla mira que ha crecido el local, supongo que las ganancias deben de ser muy buenas señorita,

-¿que hace aquí Souta? pensé que se había ido del país, por todos los fraudes que hizo

-así es Sora, estuve lejos un tiempo pero he regresado a Japón, y me interesa meterme nuevamente en el negocio, que te parece si me regresas mi bar, seguramente tu y tu hermana están cansadas de lidiar con estas cosas.

-el bar no esta en venta,

-piénsalo niña, te ofrezco una cantidad considerable, y tu puesto como cantante, seamos sincero es lo único bueno que le has agregado, atraes a mucho publico y eso es muy rentable para mis negocios, piénsalo te puedo triplicar tus ganancias, además prometo conservar a todo el personal.

-usted tuvo su oportunidad. Aquí no nos interesan sus negocios vallase de aquí …..(mientras que ellos hablaban el personal de seguridad del bar ya se encontraba alrededor de Akane)

-Solo recuerden que yo lo pedí por las buenas, tal vez después el bar no sea lo único que yo gane Sora, después de todo los años te han beneficiado mucho, ( y le dejo una rosa roja en una de las mesas) vámonos chicos!

-lo que me faltaba! comento la chica de cabellos rubios

-ten cuidado Akane a sus chicos yo los estuve viendo rondando el lugar estos días que te ausentaste, al parecer el quería verte. Por lo que dijo le interesas tu y no solo el bar.

-Y por que no me dijiste nada fye

-No quería preocuparte Akane, Pero descuida le comente a Kuno de la situación

-¡Que y mi hermana lo sabe en su estado!

-No Kuno dijo que no le diría nada, pero es mas que obvio que tu hermana sabe como obtener información así que no te garantizo que aun no este enterada

Espero que no se altere, vamos a mantener esto en secreto y si es necesario contrataremos mas seguridad.

Flash back-

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad en la mansión Tatewaki están tres personas tomando Te, al dueño de la casa se le ve un ligero Chichón en la cabeza.

-Y bien Nabiky ¿Para que me citaste aquí?, estaba haciendo algo importante

-Tengo un trabajo especial para ti, que te traerá enormes beneficios,

-Sabes que no necesito el dinero, comento el chico de la coleta

-Lo se pero yo no me refería solo en lo económico sino también en lo personal, comento la castaña

-¿De que se trata?

- es un trabajo muy sencillo y que solo te ocupara por las noches, por lo que te agradara mucho el horario, después de todo Akane se duerme muy temprano por lo que no notara tu ausencia –el plan es sencillo Tienes que vigilar un bar, se que el anterior dueño lo esta rondado y es muy peligroso, es algo libidinoso y tiene mucho poder.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? En que me beneficia

- en mucho, querido cuñado Si me ayudas a proteger a al personal que labora ahí así como a los clientes te ayudaría con mi hermanita, te diré los puntos débiles de su novio

Ya sabes confía en mi

- Esta bien acepto, ¿a donde tengo que ir? Dijo el chico de ojos azules

-Muy bien tu tarea principal va ser cuidar a la estrella del bar su nombre es Sora

-¿Pero tu que tienes que ver con ella?

-es una larga historia pero lo que te debe de importar es lo siguiente conozco a la dueña y estoy segura que se negara a aceptar guarda espaldas, así que tienes que hacerte pasar por un cliente. Y no como su guardaespaldas, y si te empieza a cuestionar sobe por que estas ahí solo coméntale que te agrada su música

-correcto pero siento que no me estas diciendo todo…(dudando un poco)

-necesitas mi ayuda con Akane según tengo entendido Usui ya compro el anillo de compromiso, que pasaria si no te ayudo …(comento picadamente la castaña)

-esta bien , y ¿donde queda ese bar?

Después de darle a Ranma la dirección (le tuvo que dibujar un mapa )y facilitarle uno de sus coches, obviamente uno que no conocía Akane

-muy bien voy para allá

-y por favor ya vete a dormir le puede hacer daño al pequeño Kuno

-Saotome créeme esta chica es importante para nosotros tienes que protegerla esta bien, por fin había hablado el Señor de la casa Kuno.

-si esta bien comento de mala gana el chico de la trenza y se dirigió al bar.

Lamentablemente cuando llego el lugar estaba a reventar por lo que no lo dejaron entrar. Asi que decidió ir a su casa, y tratar de hablar con Akane pero primero iría a esconder el coche a casa de sus papas.

Un placer ver sus reviews, espero y les este gustando la historia,

Ya saben se aceptan sugerencias y todo tipo de comentarios, de todo,

Les mando un enorme saludo a Todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando regreso a casa de los Tendo, decidió que iría con la chica de sus sueños, encontró una pequeña nota pegada en la ventana, al parecer la chica lo conocía muy bien, sabia que él volvería a buscarla, por un momento pensó en irse a su habitación, y hablar hasta el día siguiente, darle su espacio a ella, que terminara de procesar la información, pero tenia tantas ganas de volver a verla, que entro a sus habitación, y se encontró con la sorpresa que no había mas que un pequeño bulto de almohadas bajo las cobijas, la puerta de su habitación se encontraba con seguro, por lo que la chica había tomado precauciones para que nadie notara su ausencia, una gran sensación de ira creció en su interior imaginando que la chica se había fugado con su novio, salio de la habitación esperando encontrarla, sentir su presencia en algún lugar y traerla de nuevo a casa, no la iba a perder nuevamente

Definitivamente tenia que pisar con cuidado el terreno, por que, una cosa era tenerla en sus sueños, y otra muy distinta lo que pasaba en la vida real, aun y cuando sus sueños se conectaran. Pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que ese tipo de la quitara. Corrió durante varias horas, y solo se topo con los chicos que rescato cuado llego a la ciudad, ese chico Fye y su bonita novia,(aunque no tan bonita como la chica de cabello azul) que le gustaba irse sin despedirse, al parecer ellos lo vieron pero para variar llevaban prisa, definitivamente la próxima vez que los topara, les diría que tengan mas cuidado.

Ya casi salía el sol, así que de la ira paso a la desesperación , y de esta paso al miedo de no saber su paradero, realmente le preocupaba más no saber de ella, pues el trauma de Jusenkyo estaba presente a cada minuto; cuando regreso a casa de los Tendo, y sintió la presencia de la chica y sin pensarlo entro a su habitación y la despertó bruscamente:

-¿Donde demonios estabas Akane? Estaba preocupado por ti, - ¿tu papa sabe que te escapas a media noche con tu novio?

La chica tardo en reaccionar pero cuando menciono a su padre rápidamente le tapo la boca con su mano

-callate Saotome te van a oir, y no estaba con mi novio, por favor no hagas ruido, (con unos ojos suplicantes que conmovieron al pelinegro)

-sali con unas amigas a un bar, tu sabes como es de exagerado mi padre asi que te suplico que guardes el secreto.(tomando ambas manos del chico, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron, siendo el chico Saotome quien rompiera el contacto)

-rayos Akane sabes muy bien que es peligroso que andes sola en la calle en la noche por que no me dijiste nada, yo te hubiera acompañado, mínimo ¿te acompaño el intento de novio que tienes?-

-no el tampoco sabia nada, por favor Ranma es un tema delicado, te suplico que no lo comentes con nadie. Aquí todos son muy protectores conmigo.

Era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre desde que se habían reencontrado, por lo que el chico no dudo la oportunidad de tomar la vulnerabilidad de la chica.

-mira Akane yo no voy a decir nada con la condición de que me informes cuando salgas asi, yo te acompañare, y me debes una cita.

-créeme Ranma no volverá a pasar, y sobre la cita ¡acaso estas loco! Tengo un novio.

-bueno creo que tío Soun no estará muy feliz de que su princesa salga sabrá Dios a donde por las noches, es mas ¿que pensara tu novio de esas salidas?, porque por lo que vi hoy estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que escapas o ¿no es asi Akane?

- si es la primera vez, como se te ocurre que yo hago esto seguido.

- no es cierto Kasumi dice que te encierras en tu habitación muy temprano, y que tienes el sueño muy pesado que es difícil que algo te despierte. Y por si fuera poco se que tienes pocas amigas y no creo que ellas sean de las que salen en las noches

-veo que has estado al pendiente de mi, pero créeme Saotome, no me conoces del todo, y sobre mis amigas no tengo por que darte información sobre lo que ellas hacen.

-bien no me lo digas pero yo no tengo por que ocultar esta información de tu familia, y sobre todo de tu novio.

-esta bien, acepto salir contigo pero con la condición que yo estableceré el horario y el dia.

-me parece justo, después de todo tu eres la que esta llena de actividades. Por lo pronto descansa aun queda alrededor de 2 horas antes de que salga el sol.

Y sin mas el chico salto por la ventana, decido a dormir el también un poco. Cuando la chica se recostó nuevamente en la cama, recordó cuando se lo topo en el camino con Fye, y dio gracias a Dios por que su disfraz reaccionaba a la perfección, sabia que a partir de ahora tendría que tener mucho cuidado con sus salidas. Aunque debía de admitir que esperaba que el fuera mas difícil de convencer de guardar el secreto, ahora tendria que pagarle con una cita, como hacerlos sin sentirse culpable por su novio.

-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego la hora del desayuno, ya se encontraba Usui en casa, tenia que hablar con el Sr Tendo para ver lo de su entrenamiento antes de partir al torneo nuevamente. Lo extraño fue encontrar al ex - prometido de su novia, no se lo habían presentado como tal, pero el sabia quien era Ranma Saotome. Cuando bajo Akane a desayunar la noto nerviosa, seguramente pensaba que él le reclamaría por la extraña situación que esta reinando en el lugar, pero no, los Takumi eran personas respetables que jamás iniciaban algún problema, además el confiaba en su novia, y pronto le pediría matrimonio solo necesitaba ganar el torneo, aquí lo único que lo ponía en desventaja es el honor de la familia Tendo ya que al validar el compromiso entre los Tendo y los Saotome, los Takumi no tenian cabida alguna en esa relación, al final de cuentas las tradiciones son regla basica de su familia. Pero si era necesario retaría a Ranma Saotome para demostrar que era indigno unir lazos familiares con los Tendo.

La situación era algo tensa y nadie se atrevia a decir nada.

Hasta que el sr Tendo hablo, : Usui, apartir de hoy solo tenemos tres dias para entrenarte, hoy veremos lo basico, ahora que Ranma Saotome esta aquí tal vez el nos pueda ayudar a complementar el entrenamiento.

padre no creo que sea necesario

descuida Akane yo estoy encantado de compartir mi experiencia(decía con algo de arrogancia)

será un placer poder practicar contigo, y asi puedo permanecer mas tiempo cerca de mi novia,(comento Usui haciendo que el chico de la coleta hirviera de coraje, por lo que no pudo evitar contraatacar verbalmente)

¿desde cuando salen juntos?, aun no creo que hallas sobrevivido a la comida toxica de Akane

¡como te atreves mi comida no es toxica!?,

tienes razón solo sabe horrible, y puede matar a un elefante

pero como te atreves? (levantándose de la mesa y desafiándolo)Desapareces 4 años y te crees sabelotodo

no, no lo se todo, pero se que sigues siendo un marimacho

Pronto ambos se encontraban peleando como antes, Usui trato de detenernos, pero una mirada del Sr. Tendo basto para que cesara de su intento, ahora que lo veía mejor definitivamente iba a haber competencia, habia química en esos chicos.

Cuando culminaron las actividades matutinas, un visiblemente cansado Usui, se retiro a su casa al parecer Ranma retomaba el entrenamiento como una batalla personal, por su parte el chico de la coleta, también estaba hecho un harapo, había subestimado al chico rubio, mientras tanto los Tendo, hacían sus actividades cotidianas, y Akane se preparaba para su clase vespertina, cuando recibió la llamada de Nabiky.

-Hola hermanita como estas?

-con antojos, definitivamente es un Tatewaky tiene gustos muy estrafalarios

-pobre Kuno, debe estar vuelto loco

-si, ambos estamos asi, pero el motivo de mi llamada es reclamarte, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Souta te ha estado rondado?

-¿como supiste?,

-eso es lo de menos, Akane este tipo es muy peligroso, si regreso a la ciudad es por que seguramente tiene el respaldo de alguien muy poderoso.

-lo se Nabiky, lo se, es un tipo nefasto, aun esta enamorado de Sora,

-me imagino, de seguro te volvió a ofrecer el cielo y las estrellas.

-si, ayer se presento en el bar

-que?

-si, pero descuida los chicos y yo lo pusimos en su lugar, además ya ordene que se contrate mas personal de seguridad.

-no creo que eso sea suficiente, es momento de que Sora tenga un guardaespaldas

-que te pasa?, lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención,

-pues no parece niña eres muy popular, tienes el bar siempre al 100%, no creo que sea el único tipo psicótico que anda detrás de ti, y no quiero sentirme culpable si algo te llega a pasar, que explicación le daría a todos?

-esta bien acepto solo por que, no quiero que estés preocupada te hace daño.

-muy bien esta noche mandare a la persona indicada.

-solo espero que no sea igual de estricto y exagerado que tu

-creeme Akane este chico tiene toda la motivación para hacer un buen trabajo, confío ciegamente en él.

-esta bien, Nabiky, solo espero que se lleve bien con Fye

-yo creo que si, cualquier cosa mantenme informada

-descuida así será, salúdame a Kuno.

No podia culpar a su hermana, ya que después de la pelea con Shampoo y Kodashi donde casi muere todos se habian vuelto sobreprotectores, aun y cuando ella después habia demostrado que sabia pelear, siempre habia algo de temor por parte de ellos, cuando se convirtió en Sora, Nabiky se convirtió en su confidente, aquellas épocas donde la castaña la explotaba habian quedado atrás, y cuando adquirieron el bar, se unieron a un mas, hasta que Nabiky se caso y las obligaciones de las empresa de los Tatewaki la absorbieron, aun asi ellas siempre estaba en contacto.

-.-.-.-.-

Akane habia evitado a toda costa toparse con Ranma, estando en constante movimiento por la casa en un extraño juego de presa-cazador pero todo se fue al caño cuando el pelinegro decidio ser un observador de su clase de la tarde, ella hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perder la concentración, e ignorarlo, por lo que el chico se habia retirado.

La noche por fin había llegado, Akane preparaba su mochila y veia el reloj en espera de Fye, Ranma por su parte reencontraba encendiendo el motor de su nuevo auto, lamentaba no poder vigilar a su prometida, rogaba al cielo que la chica que le tocaría cuidar no fuera un de esas tantas chicas que lo acosaban, o en su caso espera que ella no fuera una diva, Dios odiaba aun mas a ese tipo de mujeres, lo unico interesante de este trabajo seria averiguar que clase de relacion tenia Nabiky y Kuno con esa chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una disculpa enorme ya se que habia tenido muy abandonada esta historia, pero la carga de trabajo habia sido extrema, lo bueno es que ya poco a poco me voy normalizando, y podre seguir escribiendo mas,

Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews ¡!

Saludos chicos!


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando llego al Bar se dio cuenta de que había la misma cantidad de personas, pero ahora lo dejaron entrar cuando menciono que era el cuñado de Nabiky, ya adentro fue recibido con mucha amabilidad con las meseras que de inmediato babearon por él, ya que la chaqueta de piel color negro y esos jeans se ajustaba perfecto a su complexión musculosa, la chica que le tocaba cuidar aun no llegaba, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo una de las chicas que lo atendieron, se acerco a la barra, y tomo una bebida con muy poco alcohol, visualizando cuales serian las zonas de riesgo, y observando a toda persona que pareciera sospechosa, aun no sabia que buscaba, pero estaba seguro que si lo habían contratado como guardaespaldas muy probablemente esa chica seria acosada por algún tipo extraño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando todas las miradas se concentraron en la entrada, donde pudo observar que entraba la chica y el chico que había conocido cuando regreso a Nerima, Fye se llamaba si no le fallaba su memoria, y su novia valla no la recordaba tan bonita, al parecer no se habian dado cuenta de sus presencia, saludaron a varias personas y luego se perdieron de su vista.

La chica que lo atendía le informo que la había llegado Sora, y que lo esperaba en su oficina, indicándole a donde se debería de dirigir.

Mientras tanto en la oficina una nerviosa Akane, discutía con Fye:

-¿estas seguro que es necesario que tiene que estar siempre pegado a mi?

-Claro boba va a ser tu guardaespaldas,

-lo se, es solo que esto es muy complicado, como guardar mi doble identidad con un tipo siempre detrás de mi,

-lo se bonita, pero yo no puedo estar siempre cuidandote, cuando subo al escenario es difícil ubicarte, ademas ahora que regreso Souta es neceario mantenernos alerta, creeme este tipo es peigroso, te lo digo yo que trabaje en este lugar cuando él era aun el dueño, Nabiky lo sabe, por eso contrato a esa persona.

-entiendo, pero es solo, ahora que Ranma regreso no se que hacer, y tengo miedo de que, mi padre o Usui se enteren de lo que hago.

- asi que el principe regresa por la princesa, lastima que la princesa esta con alguien más.

-no se de que hablas

-por favor es tipo es el culpable por el cual nunca quisiste formalizar una relacion, admitelo nunca lo has podido olvidar, (dijo con tono de coraje)

-diablos Fye, sabes que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado,

-claro nunca hubiera funcionado por que siempre me comparaste con él, y cualquiera que se acercara a ti, lo mandabas al demonio por que ninguno se comparaba con él.

- eso es muy injusto Fye y lo sabes, además ya olvide a Ranma, estoy con Usui.

-mmm no te creo, solo bastara que ese imbecil te diga que quiere contigo para que dejes al aburrido de Usui,

-por supuesto que no, yo amo a Usui, por favor Fye no quiero discutir, eres mi mejor amigo, no me hagas sentir mal, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, y no se dio, admitelo ambos somos muy impulsivos. Pero fue genial mientars duro, las escapadas que nos dimos jamas lo voy a olvidar, pero es tiempo de dejar al pasado atrás.

-exacto Akane deja al pasado atrás, por favor dime que no vas a dejar que este tipo te vuelva a lastimar.

-lo prometo, (ambos se abrazan, cuando tocan la puerta)

-¿Puedo pasar?estoy buscando a la Señorita Sora

-si, adelante soy yo (Akane se queda congelada cuando lo vio entrar),

-valla que pequeño es el mundo, eres el chico que nos salvo aquella noche

-cierto, que pequeño es el mundo, (observando de reojo a la chica) mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.

-un placer Ranma, te presento a mi novia, Sora, ella es la chica que vas a cuidar,

-(seguia pasmada hasta que Fye le da un codazo para hacerla reaccionar)….

-tu trabajo sera cuidar a esta señorita durante su estancia aquí, vigilar el lugar al momento que tengamos que salir, yo me encargo de llevarla a su casa, asi como de ir por ella, solamente cuando sea necesario tu lo tendrás que hacer, aunque eso es casi imposible de que pase, ven conmigo te presentare a los demas chicos de seguridad.

Asi ambos chicos dejaron a Akane sola en la habitación, inmediatamente le hablo a su hermana.

-que demonios te pasa? Como se te ocurre enviarlo a él?

-Calmate Akane respira.. primero que nada ahorita eres Sora, no Akane, esta bien, eres rubia no?

-si ahora soy rubia, pero eso no me ayuda en nada, tu lo conoces es dificil ocultarle las cosas

-Si, pero tienes la ventaja de que por ahora el no sabe tu verdadera identidad,

-pero por que él? tu sabes lo difícil que es ya tenerlo en la casa todo el dia y encima aquí en el bar?

-Sí hermanita pero el destino hizo que regresara cuando mas se requiere, sinceramente es al unico que le confiaría tu seguridad, es el gran Ranma Saotome, daría su vida por ti

-no estoy segura de eso, ese tipo es un desconocido, no he sabido nada de él durante 4 años, no se que tanto ha cambiado, ni que es lo que quiere.

-eso no es importante ahora Akane, estoy segura que pronto te dará las explicaciones que necesitas, pero por lo pronto tienes que convivir con él, por lo menos mientras descubrimos cual es el plan de Souta.

-Ay Nabiky, únicamente te hago caso por tu condición, esta bien ya no te molesto más por favor descansa que estas a días de que des a luz.

Tendría que pensar fríamente, desde cuando su mundo se habia vuelto tan complicado, en un principio al sentir la adrenalina de tener una doble vida era divertido amaba el escenario tanto como las artes marciales, era una pena que su familia fuera tan conservadora, esto era una bomba de tiempo, y por si fuera poco un mafioso la acosaba, definitivamente cada vez que Ranma estaba a su lado, su vida se convertía en un caos. Solo faltaba que todos los demás locos regresaran con él.

Se dirgio a la barra para ayudar a las chicas ya que una de ellas de habia reportado enferma por lo que era necesario que estuviera preparando bebidas, lógicamente siempre que hacia esta actividad la barra se llenaba de chicos, no es que a ella le molestara, después de todo eran clientes, a lo lejos podía distinguir al chico de la coleta, que conversaba con los guardias, y ahora que lo observaba mejor realmente se veia apuesto, tanto que se sonrojo cuando recordó como la acosaba en la casa, debería estar loca para no hacerle caso, pero estaba Usui, y su relación con el merecía respeto, por lo que se regaño mentalmente.

despierta Sora! Menciono Fye

lo siento, estoy algo despistada el dia de hoy, contesto la rubia

no puedo creer que por fin lo conozca, después de todo, siempre pensé que era una persona fea y lleno de bolas, mis respetos el tipo es un gruñón pero es buena gente, lo supe cuando nos salvo. Y se ve que sabe lo que hace.

Mi hermana me quiere volver loca, por eso lo mando

No creo, confio en Nabiky estoy seguro que el esta capacitado para esto

Solo espero que no traiga mas problemas

Descuida que te parece si nos desestresamos como solo tu y yo sabemos hacerlo, digo después de todo el publico ya esta desesperado por música en vivo.

Cuando subieron al escenario todo el publico enloqueció, y Ranma pudo observar mejor a los dos chicos del escenario. Valla si que es sensual, pensó, pero cuando la escucho cantar se dio cuenta de que ya la habia escuchado antes, puso especial atención en la figura de la chica, y en su sonrisa y fue entonces cuando lo noto, ella tenia la misma estatura que la peli azul, de la cual estaba enamorado, tenia su mismo cuerpo, su mismos gestos, pero seria imposible que se tratara de ella, esa chica se movía con gracia por el escenario, en una canción podía ser una linda Lolita, y en otra podía ser la mujer mas sensual del mundo, era una artista nata , y el recordaba a Akane bastante torpe, además la vio preparar bebidas muy complicadas y hacer malabares mientras servia, no definitivamente su loco amor, le hacia imaginarse cosas, o al menos eso creia él.

Termino de cantar hot n cold de Katy Perry, al parecer se había identificado mucho con esa canción antes de que Ranma se fuera, era una tremenda casualidad que le publico le halla solicitado esa canción, ero eso era algo que ya no queria pensar, una señal mas que estaba segura debia ignorar.

Lo evito toda la noche eso fue fácil, había mucho trabajo, pero al momento de salir, alguien la tomo del braso y la jalo contra la pared, esa fragancia, esa voz

-no puede salir señorita,

-que demonios le pasa, claro que puedo salir, Fye me esta esperando

-Fye esta afuera pero usted no va a salir

-igualado tu no me vas a decir que es lo que debo o no de hacer?

-que malcriada eres, soy tu guardaespaldas y no por gusto me contrataron para esto , yo yo voy a hacer mi trabajo, (tomo a la chica como un costal y la devolvió a la oficina)

-bajame animal, quien te crees que eres?

-ya se lo dije, y callese por favor (y le tapo la boca) escuche, por favor aquí quedate mientras yo salgo.

Cuando la chica se calmo pudo escuchar que Fye estaba discutiendo con alguien.

-ya les dije que ella ya se fue comento Fye

- o te creo sabemos que eres tu quien la lleva a su casa, comento el lider de los chicos que tenian rodeado el local

- si me quieren creer o no es su problema

-rápido chicos revisen el lugar

-ustedes no va a ningun lado comento el chico de la coleta que entraba a la escena

- y quien eres tu niño bonito

-eso es algo que no te importa

- pagaras por eso y el vándalo se fue sobre Ranma quien fácilmente lo esquivo, al ver esto los demás miembros de la padilla se fueron sobre el también.

Cuando termino la pelea Sora salio del local para ver si ya todo se había controlado,

-Que paso Fye?

-Souta mando por ti,

-que le pasa a ese tipo? Y nuestros guardias?

-estan noqueados, contesto Ranma, al parecer voy a tener que entrenarlos, los tipos que mando ese tal Souta eran solo novatos, supongo que se confió, pero eso no va a pasar con nosotros, tenemos que entrenar a los guardias

-eso es cierto Sora, yo tambien quisiera saber defenderme asi como este chico,

-muy bien mañana 2 horas antes para que Ranma los prepare.

La despampanante rubia observo el reloj, y se dio cuenta que pronto el efecto de la pócima desaparecería, y jalo a Fye.

-fye nos tenemos que ir (dijo con los ojos a punto de llorar) Fye entendió y comento:

-Ranma puedes meter a estos chicos al local mientras yo llevo a Sora a su casa, aun hay chicas que los pueden atender,

-Esta bien, no se preocupen y para la próxima señorita haga caso cuando le de indicaciones.

-pues para la próxima, sea mas especifico ( ambos se miraron retadoramente).

-nos vemos mañana Ranma,

Sora y Fye partieron en la moto, dejando a un Ranma histérico, y sobre todo muy confundido en que clase de lio se habia metido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es un capitulo chiquito, espero y les guste, y disculpen los horrores de ortografia

Dejen sus reviews sus comentarios son el motor de esta historia

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

Regreso a la casa de los Tendo fastidiado, ese trabajo nocturno le quitaría mucho tiempo, esa niña mimada le sacaría canas verdes, pero que se creía, que carácter tan pesado tenia, altanera y grosera, tenia que hablar con Nabiky, debía de terminar ese trabajo rápido o por lo menos ella debería de cumplir su parte del trato.

Se asomo a la habitación de su prometida, ella dormía placidamente, tal vez seria buen momento para utilizar ese incienso, y rescatar lo que quedaba de la noche. Y asi fue, tomo una ducha y se dirigió a su habitación, preparo el incienso inhalo y expiro profundamente, y se quedo dormido

En el sueño:

Se encontraba la peliazul sentada debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, cerca de ahí corría el agua de río tan cristalina y trasparente enmarcaban ese bello paisaje.

_-Akane! El chico de la coleta corrió a su encuentro, _

_-Ranma que haces aquí,_

_-Vengo a visitarte boba como siempre no puedes escapar de mi, (y atrapo en sus brasos y la beso) _

_-Yo no escapo de ti, tu fuiste el que me dejaste recuerda, Akane ya hemos hablado de eso, yo no te deje, es mas estoy mas cerca de ti que nunca, que hiciste el dia de hoy , te extrañe sabes, _

_-Y de pronto el paisaje cambio, ahora estaban en una habitación con vista al mar, el ruido de las olas, era su unica compañía, aparte de la peliazul, _

_-Lo mismo de siempre, el Dojo, cuidar a mis sobrinos, y esperar ansiosa la llegada de mi otro sobrinito, y tu?_

_-Igual sigo entrenando, tengo un reto muy fuerte en este momento _

_-Del cual nunca me quieres decir de que se trata, bueno como siempre vas a ganar confío en ti, _

_-Y Ranma la beso, poco el beso fue mas profundo, las caricias iban en aumento, el corazón acelerado de ambos iba desbordarse, hasta que la peli azul reaccionó, y rompió el contacto_

_-Discúlpame Ranma es solo que estoy confundida, ya he trato decirte muchas veces que alguien más…_

_-Akane ya no me amas?_

_-No es eso Ranma es solo que mi vida es muy muy…_

_-Descuida lo demas no importa solo tu y yo, por favor(silenciado sus labios con un beso corto y tierno)hagamos lo que siempre hacemos disfrutarnos el uno del otro. Y comenzaron nuevamente la sesión de besos, hasta que todo se convirtió en una luz brillante y acogedora._

Ambos chicos despertaron con muy buen humor,

Ranma recogió rápidamente todos sus utensilios que había utilizado con ese incienso y los guardo en caja, debajo de su cama ( si la habitación de chico había cambiado) bajo a desayunar y se topo con grata sorpresa pues sus padres ya se encontraban ahí, junto con Ukyo que llevaba a su bebe. A los pocos minutos llego un invitado más.

La peliazul bajo tarareando una canción, soñar con Ranma siempre la ponía de muy humor lo disto era que ahora lo tenia en casa, no sabría si le podría tolerar la mirada, que pensaría Usui se la viera, justo en este momento Ranma era como una fruta prohibida, amaba a su novio, por que seria necesario alejarse lo mas posible de Ranma y Sora también tendría que hacerlo.

El aroma del rico desayuno que había preparado su hermana inundaba el ambiente, pronto llego al comedor, pero fue interceptada por unos fuertes brazos, y le robaron un beso, cuando reacciono se golpeo mentalmente al pensar que había sido Ranma, pero no fue así, era Usui quien acababa de llegar justo a tiempo para desayunar

-Veo que aun no despiertas bien, princesa

-Usui hoy llegaste mas temprano que de costumbre,

-Si el entrenamiento asi lo requiere, pues ahora también tu padre estará participando en el, sabes tus suegros preguntan mucho por ti, y sobre todo tu suegra que no deja de preguntarme cuando irías a comer con ellos nuevamente ya es tiempo que conozcas a la demás familia.

(Akane completamente sonrojada se despego del chico) cuando escucho a su padre llamándola, y vio el aura de su ex prometido al rojo vivo igual que la tia Nodoka que cargaba un bebe, fue entonces que la vio, tan linda como siempre, obviamente con las facciones mas definidas, y con una sonrisa tan sincera que llego a odiar, no por que tuviera problema alguno, sino por lo que representaba, durante mucho tiempo se torturo pensando que ella se había llevado a su prometido. Quien ese momento ahora él cargaba al bebe, ambos compartían unos hermosos ojos azules, y tal cual como un rayo, una idea atravesó su mente dejándole un sabor amargo.

-Hola Akane como has estado, valla que los años te has favorecido comento la castaña muy alegre (ella noto lo tenso que se pusieron los Saotome ante la escena de Usui asi que decidió comenzar la platica)

-Hola Ukyo es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, (sin poder evitar quitar la mirada a Ranma y al bebe que cargaba)

-Veo que ya conociste a mi bebe, su nombre es Kichiro tiene 8 meses (decia una orgullosa mama)

-En verdad es hermoso Ukyo

-Lo se, lo se tiene la carisma de su padre,jajaja sonrio alegremente Ukyo

(eso para la peli azul fue un golpe bajo) sonrio lo mas sincero que pudo, y apreto la mano de su novio quien hasta entonces, se habia mantenido al margen, se enternecio por la mirada de su chica, y entendio el mensaje de otra manera a lo que comento:

Si es un bebe hermoso, descuida princesa pronto tendremos los nuestros, comentario que hizo escupir a todos el te, e hizo que el pequeño Shaoran se acercara a su tia,

-Tia si tienes bebe, ya no me vas a querer? (y todos fueron envueltos en la ternura de pequeño niño)

Akane pronto olvido cualquier cosa que estaba pensando y abrazo al pequeñito,

-Claro que no mi amor siempre te voy a querer, asi como a tu hermanita, y al bebe de tu tia Nabiky, yo tengo mucho amor para todos no te preocupes mi cielo.(y cargo en sus brazos)

Shaoran me voy a poner celoso, comento Usui y todos rieron menos el chico de la coleta.

El resto de la mañana, transcurrió de manera normal, las mujeres se quedaron tomando el te, y conversando de trivialidades, mientras los caballeros se retiraron a entrenar.

Akane siguió con su rutina diaria, dio las clases a los niños, y comenzó a leer un nuevo libro, ya que en una semana entraría a clases nuevamente y tenia que estudiar nuevamente, oh como odiaba cuando no alcanzaba a terminar la tarea y la tenia que hacer en el bar, Sora la chica rock star haciendo tarea, suspiro a lo lejos vio como se despedían los Saotome, Ukyo y su bebé no pudo evitar nostalgia al pensar que ella podría estar en su lugar teniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño Saotome, la tristeza se rompió cuando observo a su tio Genma que iba con vendajes moretones al igual que su padre ; vio como se inclinaron en señal de despedida y a ambos hombres les costo enderezarse. Se río y eso su novio se acerco a ella,

Aunque no lo creas ellos dos aun tienen muchísima fuerza, me encantaría que mis hijos entrenen con su abuelo, (algo que la chica hizo que se sonrojara)

-Akane es enserio no imagino mi vida sin ti

-Usui no se que decir te amo, pero,

-Lo se somos muy jóvenes pero en un futuro quiero formar una familia contigo

-Gracias por comprenderlo

-No te preocupes princesa pero tienes que superar ese miedo al compromiso, no todos te vamos a dejar en el altar, algunos mataríamos solo por la oportunidad de verte de vestida de novia

-Como supiste?

-Nerima es muy pequeño, todo se sabe, y el hecho que los chicos con los que saliste los terminaras cuando ellos te proponían matrimonio, también dice mucho

-Usui yo..

-No digas nada, no es necesario, solo quiero que sepas que te amo; (y caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa para despedirse ) Por cierto el fin de semana tendremos otra comida, y me encantaría que fueras para presentarte como es debido a toda la familia

-Me encantaría

-Genial le informare a mis padres

-Claro amor

-Y se despidió de ella con un beso,

Cuando entro de nuevo a la casa, fue abordada por Ranma,

-Dime que se siente besar a tu novio pensando en mi

-Que te pasa egocentrico por que estaria pensando en ti cuando bese a mi novio

-Por que estoy seguro que sigo siendo el chico de tus sueños (sonrio galantemente)

(totalmente nerviosa, era cierto siempre soñaba con él)bajate de tu nube casanova por que no es asi,

-Entoces dime que se siente mentirle a tu novio

(mas nerviosa aun) no se de que hablas

-Bueno que pensaría si le rebelamos nuestro pequeño secreto, que sales de tu casa en las noches eh eh (acorralandola en la pared)

-Pense que ya habiamos llegado a un acuerdo

-Lo hicimos pero no estare satifecho hasta que salgas conmigo

-Lo se solo dame tiempo,

-Tienes una semana, por lo pronto no quiero ver demostraciones de cariño, como las de en la mañana

-Pero que te pasa, es mi novio,

-Y yo soy tu prometido y merezco respeto

-Ex prometido, se cancelo el compromiso, tu te fuiste

-Ya te di una explicación

-No es suficiente, aun no se por que te fuiste ni que hiciste ese tiempo (y la imagen de él cargando el bebe de Ukyo llego a su mente) sabes que en realidad no me importa, solo deja de molestarme ( y lo empujo).

-Tenemos un trato y tus respuestas las tendrás lo juro, por el momento solo compórtate cuando estés enfrente de mi o de mi familia. Por lo pronto hoy tengo un compromiso temprano, no me esperes despierta, te dejo.

-Esta bien (gracias a Dios se iba a entrenar a sus guardias como agradecía que su hermana lo hubiera puesto de guardaespaldas, después de todo si se sentía segura estando con él, quien diría ayer estaba histérica, por que iba a ser su guardaespaldas pero hoy todo es distinto, ay Ranma contigo en mi vida nunca se que es lo que va a pasar.

Y se retiro para arreglarse e ir directo al bar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un capitulo más

La verdad no se de quien esta mas enamorada Akane, la envidio jajajajajaja

Muchas gracias por leer este fic,

Dejen sus reviews comentarios, sugerencias o quejas todo es bienvenido

besos


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Sora (Akane) y Fye llegaron al Bar vieron a Ranma dando instrucciones a los chicos de seguridad nuevamente. Entraron juntos y hubo un gran revuelo por parte de los clientes, por lo que rápidamente llamaron a atención del chico de la coleta quien se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.

Ranma: Por fin llegaron, ya di las indicaciones a las chicas sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad, el entrenamiento básico de los guardias ya termino.

Ahora solo necesito que ustedes dos sigan mis ordenes y sobre todo tengo que saber tu ubicación en todo momento (señalando a Sora)

-Si, esta bien, contesto por ella Fye, y la pequeña rubia solo agacho la cabeza. Por el momento vamos a alistarnos para la tocada de hoy.

En cuanto dejaron a Ranma y llegaron a su camerino, abrazo a la chica, y comento: -Te noto triste, ¿algo más esta pasando en tu vida que me quieras decir? o ¿estas así por Ranma?

-No Fye, es solo que regreso el caos a mi vida y puedo dejar que ni Akane ni Sora se hundan nuevamente. Contesto la chica.

Fye: -eso no va a pasar, ¿sabes por que?... por que tú Akane Tendo la chica mas fuerte que conozco, no pierdas la confianza, y Sora jamás estuvo hundida al contrario creo que desde que te conocí siempre has luchado por lo que quieres, y la mayor prueba es este Bar, asi te tengas que dividir en dos o en mil partes siempre sales adelante, cantando , bailando, aquí en el bar, en el Dojo con tu familia y tus alumnos, y sobre todo con tus estudios.

-Gracias Fye, te has convertido en mi confidente, perdóname no debería de contarte esto.

-Descuida pequeña antes de enamorarme de ti, yo ya era tu amigo, y prefiero seguir siendo tu amigo a perderte de mi vida. Ahora tenemos que salir al escenario.

La noche había pasado rápidamente, cantaron, bebieron y bailaron para complacer a su público, mientras el chico de la coleta los seguía con la sigilosa mirada, ignorando a cualquier chica que se acercaba (y fueron muchas). Asi como también toda la noche mantuvo a raya a cualquier chico que se acercaba a Sora, por alguna razón sentía celos de que alguien la cortejara.

Cuando estaban por cerrar, y que ya se habían retirado todos los clientes, una de las chicas se sintió mal por lo que Fye tuvo que llevarla a su casa, al fin que el lugar estaba cerca y podría regresar por Sora.

Con lo que no contaba es que justo cuando él se encontraba ausente, fueron atacados nuevamente por la pandilla de Souta, las chicas corrieron hacia un taxi que ya habían pedido antes. Pues una de las nuevas reglas que tendrían que salir en grupo, y partirían en un taxi que les pagaría el bar. Los chicos de seguridad pusieron en marcha su entrenamiento fugaz que les dio Ranma mientras tanto un Sexy guardaespaldas corría con su protegida.

-Rapido Sora tenemos que irnos los chicos se encargan de ellos, en lo que nos vamos (llevándola a su coche)

-¿Pero que les va a pasar a ellos? preguntaba una histérica rubia quien se negaba a subir al coche

-Tu eres el blanco, tenemos que irnos en cuanto desaparezcas los dejaran en paz, además ya saben que hacer

-Esta bien, pero y Fye? Al borde de las lagrimas(pues esta vez el ataque había sido mas complicado y peligroso)

-Fye te vera mañana por lo pronto tenemos que perderlos, decía mientas observaba en retrovisor y arrancaba el auto, pronto pudo perder a las tres motocicletas que les seguían. Después de transitar después de transitar con calma por una de las avenidas, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que no sabían a donde se dirigirán

-Y bien dónde vives?

La chica se puso tan nerviosa que no supo que contestar, para su suerte el teléfono de Ranma timbro.

-Diga

-¿Por qué?'¿ qué paso?

-¿Es necesario?, ya es tarde y no creo que ella acepte,

-Si ,está bien así será.

Fue todo lo que Sora pudo escuchar ya que cuando el pelinegro colgó cambio el rumbo de la carretera y acelero, algo que perturbo a la chica, lo cual hizo que preguntara con insistencia

¿Quién era? Y ¿A dónde la llevaba?

-Ahorita lo averiguaras, contesto con un tono de voz que no pudo distinguir, era acaso preocupación o incertidumbre.

-Pero ¿a dónde vamos? Pregunto nuevamente, pero ya perdiendo la compostura, pues sabía que pronto la pócima perdería el efecto y el frasco ya se había terminado. Ese día para su mala suerte había olvidado llevar el de repuesto.

-Sora, prometo llevarte a tu casa pero primero tenemos que llevarte a otro lugar, son indicaciones.

-¿Indicaciones de quién?, yo soy tu jefa (visiblemente nerviosa observaba el reloj pronto se terminaría el efecto y dejaría de ser Rubia, aun no quería que la descubriera Ranma)

-En primera, tu no eres mi jefa, contesto un poco más agresivo el pelinegro,

-Y supongo que es importante, lo que no entiendo es por que te tengo que llevar a ti, ahí,

-¿Pero a donde?

-En 10 min llegamos ok. Ahora por favor tranquilízate y si quieres habla a tu casa para avisar que vas a llegar mas tarde

-No esta bien, deben de estar todos dormidos y no me gusta preocuparlos (era la peor mentirosa del mundo, pero estar cerca de Ranma la ponía nerviosa y fue lo único que atino a decir)

Cuando llegaron al lugar Akane se asusto al ver que se trataba de un Hospital privado

Caminaron hasta informes y de ahí hasta una sala

Akane se sorprendió de ver a Kuno en el lugar, apenas lo distinguió y corrió hacia él

-Kuno ¿que paso?

-Es Nabiky al parecer se le adelanto el parto, pero….

-¿'pero'?¿qué?

-es complicado dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz…puedes pasar a verla, antes de que la metan a cirugía

Y Akane entro a la habitación dejando a Ranma y Kuno Solos

-Kuno ¿que fue lo que paso?,

-Nabiky, tiene problemas con el bebe, al parecer va a ser un parto complicado y tendrá que ser por cirugí estamos esperando al especialista.

-Tranquilo Kuno todo va a salir bien, comento el chico de la coleta ¿Ya le avisaron a la familia?, ya le dijiste a Akane?

-Si, sasuke fue a avisarles

-Pero dime ¿qué tiene que ver Sora con ella? Sabes pude haber ido a la casa a traerlos a todos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hospital…

Se encuentra una asustada Nabiky llorando, y al ver a Akane llora aun más

-Tranquila Nabiky, ¿que fue lo que te dijo el doctor?

-Que tendríamos que esperar al especialista para que me atienda, Akane tengo miedo

-Lo se hermanita lo se, pero trata de tranquilizarte, esas preocupaciones se las pasas al bebe, y el también debe de estar asi de asustado.

Al parecer las palabras de Akane tranquilizan a Nabiky pero pronto grita de dolor con las contracciones a lo que Akane solo la abraza y la ayuda a controlar su respiración. Algo que habían aprendido de Kasumi, quien era la única que tenía experiencia en ese tema.

En eso, el Dr con el enfermero y se introducen a la habitación para llevar a Nabiky a cirugía Kuno se va tras ellos dejando a Ranma con la palabra en la boca.

Sora se queda en la sala de espera, mientras Ranma le avisa a Fye lo que paso en el lugar.

Así como los sucesos ocurridos después. , y las medidas que tendrán que tomar de ahora en adelante, hablaron alrededor de 20 min y Justo cuando colgó Kuno salió llorando de alegría del área de cirugía (obviamente tena muchos contactos) y va directo por Sora quien no puede aguantar las emociones y también comienza a llorar mientras abraza a su cuñado, ambos se controlan y ella se deja arrastrar por el haca la habitación.

Entran cuando la enfermera le estrega el bebe a Nabiky después de haberlo limpiado y arropado.

Es hermoso Nabiky, grito Kuno y los abrazo, y lleno de besos, cuando ya se tranquilizaron un poco admira al pequeño Tatewaki y se lo presta a su tía, para si el poder besar más a su esposa. Obviamente es como regresar el tiempo por que empieza a actuar igual que en el furinkan.

Ranma que los había seguido, se siente totalmente ignorado así que no puede hacer nada más que presenciar la escena, de aquellos esposos.

Mas sin embargo cuando voltea a ver a sora descubre que su rubio cabello cambio a azul y así como el color de sus ojos, ahora él está viendo a Akane,

Y se siente la persona más estúpida del mundo,

Akane entrega nuevamente el bebe a sus padres, y los felicita por el buen trabajo y pregunta si su familia lo sabe y Kuno contesta que ya vienen en camino, todo es felicidad, hasta que nota la cara de shock de Ranma y saca su espejo y ve efectivamente que el cambio se ha realizado.

Súbitamente cae en la realidad de que no solo está en problemas con Ranma sino que su familia pronto llegará y ella no trae más que la ropa del bar, su padre se va a infartar.

Ven por favor, Kuno la saca de la sala, dejando a un pasmado Ranma en trance.

-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-. -.-.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, se que merezco un estirón de orejas bien grande por haber dejado tanto tiempo esta historia. Pero más vale tarde que nunca,

Les mando a todos muchos saludos, y nuevamente gracias

Y no olviden dejar sus reviews,


	14. Chapter 14

Flash back

Hace 4 años atrás… sobre el tejado del Dojo Tendo un chico discutía consigo mismo

La boda ha sido arruinada, y no sé ¿cómo comportarme con Akane?, cada vez es más irritante no poder protegerla de las otras locas, y por si fuera poco me dan un ultimátum, que tengo que escoger ya alguna de ellas, lo cual se me hace estúpido, si saben que la única es ella, por Dios mi madre y el tío Soun me han visto como la observo mientras come, como busco cualquier pretexto para tocar su piel, y hasta mi padre ha visto como me invaden los celos por Rioga o el baka de Kuno.

Lo único que sé, es que tengo miedo, desde la batalla de Safrón no me eh sentido igual, me falta el aire con mayor facilidad, las peleas con las locas de mis prometidas, me cansan, y el otro día, casi me desmayo solo por correr.

Si las cosas siguen asi no podré protegerla… tengo dos días para planear nuestro futuro y eso depende de los resultados que me dé el .. ahhh no se que hacer…

Fin del flash back

Ranma… Ranma… Ranma! Grito Nabiky

¿Qué paso Nabiky? Contesto el pelinegro

¿En qué piensas? Te has quedado en blanco, que acaso no quieres ver a mi bebe

Discúlpame Nabiky, lo de tu hermana me ha dejado algo atolondrado, (acercándose a ver a bebe) todos me ha dejado como un idiota!

Relájate, algún día lo ibas a saber, ten carga a tu sobrino

Es muy bonito tu bebe!

Claro que esperabas, deberías de apurarte con mi hermanita a tener uno igual, por que probablemente alguien más tenga los mismos planes que tú.

En eso se asoman a la puerta y ven a Akane (ya con ropa normal) saludando a Usui con un tierno beso, quien llega junto con toda la familia Tendo.

Toda a comitiva de bienvenida ingresa a la habitación y mientras todos están emocionados con el nuevo bebe. Ranma se acerca a Kuno, no sin antes lanzar una mira de desaprobación a Akane quien se encontraba abrazada de Usui.

Vamos por un café (tomando a kuno por los hombros) encargan algo, pregunto el chico de la coleta, comentario que fue desapercibido por toda la familia…quienes no dejaban en paz al bebe ni a Nabiky. Por lo que pudo sacar a rastras a Kuno fuera de la habitación

¿Y esa ropa Tatewaki?

La trajo Sasuke, cuando fue avisarle a la familia.

¿Por qué la ayudan? ¿Que no saben el peligro en que se encuentra?

Porque es mi hermana menor Ranma, y claro que sabemos que Souta es muy peligroso, por eso te pusimos a ti a protegerla, ¿crees que le íbamos a dejar ese trabajo a alguien más? Escucha ella tiene talento, por si no lo has notado y cuando podemos Nabiky y yo la vamos a ver.

No Kuno, no están midiendo los riesgos, a hoy nos atacaron varios tipos armados!

Mira en todo este tiempo no había ocurrido nada, el tipo quiere el bar, dejárselo seria sencillo, pero se ha obsesionado con Sora y eso es lo complicado, además Akane ha luchado mucho por el y no creo que lo deje que se lo quiten tan fácilmente.

Por eso, como permitieron que ella se metiera en ese mundo, ella no era asi,

Creo que piensas igual que toda la sociedad Japonesa, pero lo tiempos cambian tal vez por eso lo tiene en secreto no crees, cuando este lista lo compartirá con su familia, o simplemente tendrá que olvidarse de todos sus sueños, te parece eso justo Saotome?, Si la amas tendrás que aceptarla como es, asi como ella en su momento te acepto a ti con tu maldición…. Y sinceramente creo que esa es la única ventaja que tienes contra Usui.

Pero es que no entiendes que su vida esta en peligro,

Confió en que la puedes proteger igual que antes.

Usa bien tus cartas Saotome, recuerda que es Akane Tendo de la que estamos hablando, nada es convencional en ella. Nunca lo fue, y ese es el encanto de las hermanas Tendo. Piensa bien las cosas… te dejo, tengo que cuidar a mi familia.

Y en eso se quedó solo observando el amanecer, a través de la ventana de aquel edificio, lo que no sabe es que alguien más lo observaba.

-.-.-.-

Una vez que el Sr. Tendo dejaba de llorar por su nuevo nieto, llego el momento de despedirse, y todos dejaron a la nueva familia, como siempre Usui llevaba en brazos al pequeño Shaoran, quien le hacía cariñitos a su tía Akane quien llevaba a Saori, ya que Kasumi se había quedado con Nabiky a darle unas ultimas indicaciones que tendría que tener con su bebe y con ella misma. También habían asistido los Saotome con Ukyo, por lo que Ranma ya no pudo conversar con la peliazul.

Durante todo el día la peli azul evito a Ranma y el por su parte no dejaba de mostrar que estaba muy enojado con ella. Incluso en la práctica con Usui, habían utilizado mucha fuerza dejando al rubio mal herido, a lo que el Sr Tendo puso el grito en el cielo ya que él era el representante del Dojo y pronto se llevaría la segunda etapa del torneo.

Cuando por fin llego la noche, salió como lo acostumbraba, para despistar al enemigo. Se estaciono atrás de la casa Tendo y subió al tejado sigilosamente. Y espero…. Después de minutos su plan funciono, pronto descubrió que ya todos se encontraban dormidos en la casa. Y que una motocicleta se estacionaba justo enfrente de con los vecinos. Pronto una jovencita de pelo rubio y con ropa de cuero salía por la ventana de Akane y de un agil brinco paso de un tejado a otro para llegar a la motocicleta. Sin duda ese hecho lo dejo realmente impresionado, debía de admitir que esa chiquilla marimacho y torpe, era mucho mejor artista marcial de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Subió rápidamente a su coche y fue al bar.

Mientras tanto Soura recibía a uno de los ninjas:

Sr, vi a Sora y a su guardaespaldas en el hospital cuando fui por el Dr. que atiende a mis compañeros.

Maldición, les dije que solo quería que la asustaran, no que la lastimaran, (tomando al ninja por el cuello)

Sr, por favor deje terminar, no le paso nada

Souta aflojo su agarre y le permitió explicarse…

La señorita Sora en realidad es Akane Tendo, lo sé por qué yo vi cómo le cambiaba el pelo y como su guardaespaldas también convive con su familia.

Aquí tengo las fotos…. Perfecto, diles que se suspende lo de esta semana, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer… pronto ese bar y ella serán míos.

En el bar Sora terminaba de revisar el corte de caja, mientras Fye y Usui, hacían su último rondín,

Esta todo listo, cuando quieras nos vamos Sora, comento Fye,

Gracias Fye, dame 3 minutos ok

En eso llego el chico de la eterna coleta –descuida Fye yo la llevo hoy a casa, al fin que vamos al mismo lugar-

Fye solo miro a Sora y ella asintió, por lo que retiro del lugar.

Ya cuando iban en el auto Ranma cuestiono a la chica rubia

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hubo un momento silencioso e incómodo para ambos, pero finalmente la chica respondió.

-no lo sé, al principio fue por ayudar a mi familia, pero después, fue por que esto me hacia sentír feliz.

-Pero Akane ¿que va a decir tu padre cuando se entere?

-ellos no se pueden enterar, ya he intentado decírselos, y no tienen una buena imagen de las chicas que trabajan en los bares, jamás aceptarían ni él, ni Kasumi lo que yo hago.

-no crees que exageras, después de todo el Sr Tendo te adora,

-se que le daría la más grande de las decepciones, una vez me llego a decir que para trabajar en esos lugares no se debe de tener dignidad ni honor, y daba gracias a Dios que yo y mis hermanas estuviéramos bien educadas.

-¿y Usui tampoco lo sabe?

-Su familia es más exagerada que mi papá, probablemente él si lo aceptaría, aunque sería echarse a todos en su contra, aunque si he de ser sincera, pienso que él reaccionaría igual que mi padre.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, antes de salir del coche, Ranma tomo de la mano a Akane:

-Akane, se que te he dejado sola mucho tiempo, pero ahora que regrese, no pienso perderte, y quiero que sepas, que independientemente de como salgan las cosas, siempre me tendrás a mi para cuidarte, y sobre todo para apoyarte. Ok

Esas palabras hicieron eco en ella, al grado de casi llorar, ya que desde que su hermana Nabiky se había casado, todo se había vuelto más difícil, ya que le faltaba ese apoyo que le brindaba ahora Ranma. Le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo y bajo del auto, no sin antes abrazarlo y agradecerle, ese detalle.

A la mañana siguiente Akane sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima, estaba confundida, hasta hace algunos días no dejaba de pensar en dar ese gran paso con Usui, y de pronto llegaba Ranma y ponía su mundo de cabeza, pero era algo que le agradaba, tal vez Ranma era lo que necesitaba, ya que cuando no estaba ella de todas maneras no dejaba de soñar con él.

Los días pasaron y la relación entre ella y Ranma iba creciendo, sin embargo los eventos en casa de su novio, cada vez la hacían sentir más incómoda, ya que toda la familia de Usui insistían en que ya deberían de formalizar su compromiso. También sentía que Ranma cada vez se controlaba menos con Usui, y más desde que le pago aquella dichosa cita, donde él no hizo otra cosa, sugerirle que como prometidos deberían de ceder a sus instintos, o que dejara a Usui ¿dónde había quedado aquel muchacho tímido y hasta cierto punto torpe para hablar con las mujeres? Aun no sabía si el bebé de Ukyo era de él por lo que tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones nuevamente con él. Además sabía que le estaba ocultando la razón por la que se fue tanto tiempo.

Todo parecía tranquilo, incluso ya no habían tenido ataques de Souta, ese día estaba feliz, pues Nabiky los había ido a visitar, toda la familia estaba reunida, incluso los Saotome, Ukyo y Usui, todo era felicidad hasta que llegó un paquete dirigido para el Sr Tendo.

…...Mil disculpas, por dejar olvidado este fic.

Ya está en la recta final esta historia, no prometo fecha de entrega del siguiente capítulo, ya que siempre salen imprevistos, pero si será este mes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews,


End file.
